Ah como eu te odeio!
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: Shizuo estava chegando em sua casa quando recebe um telefonema e descobre que seu irmao foi sequestrado..e no final acaba tendo que trabalha como 'cao de guarda' para um certo moreno ShizuoxIzaya Sempre vou tentar deixar os capitulos maiores
1. Solte meu irmão seu maníaco!

Minha primeira fic yaoi xD  
desculpe os erros...  
Deixem comentarios nem que seja p criticar xD  
e talvez a classificaçao possa aumentar + tarde..mas acho que eu nao presto p escrever lemon  
Sempre vou tentar deixar os capitulos maiores!

Era mais uma noite na ''agitada'' Ikebukuro um certo loiro andava pelas ruas em busca de seu querido apartamento(ou se preferirem apertamento) Seu irmao avia o convidado para morar em seu apartamento (ou se preferirem mansao) Mas o loirinho preferia morar em um lugar digamos que seu,afinal qual é o irmao mas velho que quer morar a custa de seu irmaozinho?

Mas avia uma coisa que estava deixando o loirinho impaciente já fazia 3 meses que não via um certo moreno,é claro que ele não estava sentido falta dele ou algo do genero, mas aquilo cheirava MUITO mau.O resultado disso:era que mas uma vez Shizuo andava bufando pela cidade.

Quando ele se prepara para abir a porta de seu apartamento ouve seu telefone tocando e entrar como um furacao dentro de casa e pega o aparelho

-Aff!Quem é?

-Oh!é assim que atende o telefone?

-Quem é voce maldito?Quer que eu te mande...

-Hahaha sem palavroes por favor!Tem uma pessoa aqui que quer falar com voce!

Entao shizuo escuta uma voz meio que..fracamente acabada

-O..nii..chan

-Kasuka?Hey o que aconteceu com voce?

-eh que...

-HAHA!Já chega desse papinho entre irmaos!

-Quem é voce e o que fez com meu irmao?Seu maldito!

-Voce realmente é um lerdo,Shizu-chan!

-IZAYA!O QUE VOCE FEZ COM MEU IRMAO?

-Sem gritaria por favor!Venha ate o apartamento do seu irmaozinho que ai eu te explico tudo direitinho!ate + Shizu-chan!*desliga*

-MALDITO!

Em outro canto da cidade dois jovens otaku conversavam animadamente sobre..eh..manga

-Erika-chan!Voce soube que amanha lança a proxima ediçao de xxx?

-Tao cedo assim? :o Yumasaki olha aquilo!-aponta para uma pessoa que vinha correndofeito um furacao

-AH!e o Heiwajima Shizuo!

-Voces dois poderiam ser menos idiotas?

-Não seja cruel dotachinT.T

Voltando para Shizuo...

Shizu-chan escancara a pobre porta e corre ate a sala e ve uma cena nada boa no sofa...

Kasuka estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Izaya e tinha uma arma apontada para sua cabeça..e para piorar Izaya estava com um belo sorriso cinico na cara

-Okaeri Shizu-chan!

-Cale a boca seu desgraçado!Solte ele!

-Hum...nao estou afim agora!

-MALDITO!Vou te encher de porrada ate voce morrer!

-Que cruel Shizu-chan!Ao contrario de voce seu irmao não é violento -abre a camisa de Kasuka revelando os varios ferimentos que Kasuka tinha no corpo -Ele é bem mas facil de se bater!

-VOU TE MATAR!

Shizuo voa com tudo para cima de Izaya,só que Izaya foi + rapido e desviou rapidamente saindo do sofá e indo para um canto qualquer agora segurando Kasuka mas ainda com a arma apontadana cabeça do pobre final das contas o único que sofreu foi o pobre sofa que ficou todo estraçalhado

-Voce é tao bruto!Saiba que eu não tenho nehuma intençao de lutar com voce!Nao hoje...e saiba que para mim foi dificil bater no seu irmaozinho!Por isso polpei esse rostinho lindo dele! –abaixa e da um selindo em Kazuka- hum ele é lindo

Agora sim Shizu-chan ficou irritado!

-VA PARA O INFERNO!O QUE VOCE ACABOU DE FAZER?

-Alem de burro voce é cego? Acabei de beijar seu lindo irmaozinho!Ele me da..ah deixa p lá!

-PARE DE ENROLAR E FALE LOGO O QUE VOCE QUER!

-Voce realmente não sabe brincar ¬¬ eu..quero que o Shizu-chan me proteja

-O que?

-Isso mesmo!Tem uns caras malvados querendo me pega!E fiquei pensando e vi que voce seria a pessoa perfeita para me proteger!

-Voc...

-Depois foi só pensar em um modo de fazer voce aceitar..eu acho que foi meio facil!Que tal? Voce me protege e eu deixo seu irmaozinho livre!

-HAHAHAA!Voce so pode estar de sacanage como minha cara,ne?É claro que eu NÃO vou aceitar -se prepara para parti para cima de Izaya de novo so que ele ouve um ''clik'' não muito agradavel

-Shizu-chan eu não quero mas perde tempo com isso aceite logo se não eu largo o gatilho e mato seu precioso irmao!E mesmo que voce consiga salvar seu irmao agora,eu mandarei perseguirem ele enviarei a cabeça dele como prensente para voce

-...

-Vamos Shizu-chan!-lambe buchecha de Kasuka- Voce sabe que eu posso matar ele a hora que eu quiser!

-sua cobra de uma figa!Tá bom arg! Eu aceito agora pare de fazer essas nojeras com meu irmao!

-Sabia que voce iria aceitar!

-ah...minha cabeça..

-Oh!Parece que a bela adormecida finalmente acordou –guarda a arma no bolso-

-Solte ele Izaya!

-Hai,hai Shizu-chan-larga Kasuka so que este cai no chao igual uma banana podre-

-Kasuka!-pega Kasuka- tudo bem com voce?

-doi...minha cabeça doi..

-Desgraçado o que voce fez com ele?

-So fiz ele desmaiar..depois dele te dado um surto quando beijei ele

-IZAYA SEU MALDITO!

-Não grite Shizu-chan

-Shizu-chan? QUem é ele?Ele é alguma coisa de voce por acaso?ú.ú

-N..ão ele é só meu...

-''meu''?

-Inimigo mortal

-Que maldade Shizu-chan!

-Se voces são inimigos por que ele fica te chamando assim?Ú.Ú-se levanta

-Hey voce não tava mau?Por que já ta levantado?

-Não importa-chega BEM perto e analiza Izaya- O que voce quer com meu irmao,em?

-HAHAHA não me diga que voce esta com ciumes!

-Ci..umes?é claro que não!Ele é so meu irmao!

-E por que voce iria desconfiar de mim?

-Voce entrou do nada na minha casa alem de me bater apontou uma arma para mim,me beijou e depois me fez desmaiar e agora chama meu irmao de Shizu-chan!Voce deve ser um maniaco pevertido querendo catar meu irmao!

-Eh?-Em um movimento rapido agarra e pucha o queixo de Shizuo para perto- Como voce descobriu esse meu plano?-beija Shizuo-

...

-Onii-chan?

-I...

-i?

-hahahaha!

-com toda sua força pega e joga Izaya na parede que quebra...o pobre Izaya parou no outro apartamento

-O_O

-x_x

-Eu ODEIO voce!por que voce simplesmente não volta pro inferno e me deixa em paz seu animal!

-ai x.x-se esforça para levantar- Voce é terrivel...nao era para meu cão de guarda me atacar

-Cão de guarda e sua mae seu FDP ú.ú

-Cão de guarda?

- Ai,ai,ai x.x –vai caminhando ate perto dos 2- Seu irmao agora vai me proteger para eu não acabar matando você

-QUE?Onii-chan!Deixa ele me matar!Nao fica com ele!

-Kasuka esse maldito é um demonio infernal...eu não quero que voce morra

-E isso ai Shizu-chan! Hahaha!Vamos logo para sua casa!

-Fazer o que lá?

-Pegar suas coisas..alem disso voce vai ter que ir morar comigo

...

-ONIIIIIII-CHAN!T.T não vá morar com ele!

- ok eu não tenho outra auternativa...

-Por que voce parece estar tao conformado?

-Por que eu amo voce Kasuka-kun não quero que voce se machuque-abraça Kasuka

-Eu tambem te amo -derretendo

-Que cena fofa!

-Cale a boca seu cão imundo!Vamos logo!

-Voce que é o caozinho aqui

-Vá se ferrar

-Hai,hai

-Não tem outra forma...vou ter que ir com voces!

-Nem pense em ir morar na minha casa!

-Não é isso!Eu pelo menos quero saber se a casa em que meu irmao ira ficar e descente,coisa que eu acho muito dificil

-Tanto faz...

Depois de passarem na casa de Shizuou e pegarem todas as suas tralhas eles finalmente chegaram no (grande) predio em que Izaya morava..

-Onde voc e mora?Na despensa da cozinha do predio?

-Morra seu idiota –''

-Sera que da para as mocinhas pararem de brigar e entrarmos logo nessa merda?Se voces não preceberam já são meia noite e eu quero dormi

-Hai,hai

Izaya e seu'' companheiros'' entraram no predio e depois em um elevador...eles subiram..subiram..ate no ultima andar(no caso do Japao primeiro..eu axo xD) e entraram...

-Não me diga que esse andar todo é seu?O_o

-Sim

-Eu pensava que porcos moravam em chiqueiros...

-Obrigado por elogiar minha casa Shizu-chan ^^

-hum..

-Vem comigo seu quarto vai ser do lado do meu

-NÃO Ú.Ú

-Ah O_o

-Que merda Kasuka? Por que voce gritou?

-Eu não quero que meu onii-chan durma do lado de um maniaco

-Otimo entao o Shizu-chan dorme junto comigo no meu quarto

-NUNCA

-Ou voce prefere passar essa noite comigo?–agarra Kasuka

-Hey voce...se tocar mais uma vez no meior irmao desse jeito juro que voce ira chorar de medo so em ouvir minha voz

-Que cruel Shizu-chan-larga Kasuka- Mas sabe quando eu ele estavamos sozinho ele parecia ate gostar do que eu fazia com ele

-ISSO E MENTIRA-cora ate a alma- Ele é um idiota

-Sua vermelhidao prova o que eu acabei de falar

-...

-Onii-chan não acredite nesse idiota

-Ta..Izaya me mostra logo o quarto eu quero dormi

-Hai!

No quarto de Shizuo

-é bem grande

-Quando voce larga esse maldito maniaco eu alugo um quarto 3 vezes maior que esse pra voce

-Não quero

-T.T

-Vou tomar banho..Izaya não chegue perto do meu irmao e nem perto da porta do banheiro se não acabo com sua raça

-Pode deixar!

-Hum –entra no banheiro e so se ouve o ''click''

-Hey Kasuka

-Que...O_O

-e..–joga Kasuka na cama e fica sobre ele- se voce pretende atrapalhar minhas ''coisas'' com o Shizu-chan juro que acabo com voce!

-Coisas?Que malditas coisas são essas?Voce acha que eu vou ficar quieto vendo vc colocar as patas sujas no meu onii-chan?E voce não pode acabar comigo!Seu trato era não me machucar...

-Quem disse que eu vou acabar com voce assim?Eu vou ''ACABAR'' com voce de outra forma

-Voce..-cora e começa a gaguejar- o..quuee voce quer dizer com is..sso?

-HAHAHAHA-sai de cima de Kasuka e senta na beira da cama- Voce e interessante..mas claro que o Shizu-chan é +

-O que eu sou +?

Shizuo sai do banheiro so com uma blusa branca com todos os botoes abertos..uma calça preta..aquele corpo...ele provoca...uiiiii

-Voce ta afim de me provocar?

-Vai se dana-chega perto de Kasuka aproxima seu rosto do dele e segura cabeça de Kasuka- Kasu-chan vai para casa amanha voce tem gravaçao,não quero qe se prejudique no trabalho por causa de mim...qualquer coisa eu jogo esse infeliz abaixo desse predio e ele nunca mais incomoda

Ai se eu fosse o Kasuka xD

- -cora ate a alma- Onii-chan...ta bom...mas..amanha quando acabar as filmagens eu posso..vim para ca ve..como voce esta?

-O dono da casa sou eu ú.ú não apareça nunca mais aqui

-Claro que pode –da um celinho em Kasuka- agora vai

-hai...-sai cambaleando-

-:o

-não vejo mau beijar meu proprio irmao ú.ú

-Não é isso..nao pensava que voce poderia ser tao gentil

-Por que voce nao vai ve se eu to no quinto dos infernos?Agora sai da qui antes que eu te mate ú.ú

-Hai O_o -sai-

Obrigada por lerem o/  
Deixem comentarios nem que seja p criticar xD


	2. Avental,mala e Sake

-uhuhuhuhu- abre a porta e entra no recinto- Shi-zu-channnnnnn!-pula em cima do pobre rapaz que estava dormindo na cama-

-an?quem é voce?

-Eu -morde orelha de Shizuo- quem mas poderia ser?

-i..

-i..?

-IZAYAAAAAA SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU MALDITO! -joga Izaya que vai parar na parede

- X.X Shizu-chan voce é mau

-Cale-se ú.ú –se levanta e acende a luz- Que isso?

Izaya estava vestindo um Avental rosa com uns bordados de coraçoes

-Ah isso?Coloquei para preaparar o café da manha do meu Shizu-chan

-''meu''?Seu so se for a minha bunda ú.ú

-Hum olha que eu quero

-MORRA Ú.Ú –sai andando ate a cozinha e é seguido por Izaya- Que cheiro é esse?Cade o café da manha?

-Esta ali –aponta para um frigideira que estava em cima do fogao-

-...Izaya..oque é exatamente essa coisa preta me olhando dentro dessa frigideira?

-Que cruel 3 é o seu café da manha

-Voce por acaso ta tentando me matar com essa porcaria?Pegue outra frigedeira e ovos na geladeira deixa que faço a comida

-Shizu-chan saber cozinhar?Ah e so tem 2 ovos

-Claro que sei -_- tanto faz

Se ouve um barulho de uma coisa quebrando na sala.. Izaya vai correndo ver o que era..

-Ops parece que deixei cair uma coisa muito valiosa

-SEU...Ú.Ú

Kasuka estava estirado no sofa e no chao avia inumeros cacos de porcelana que um dia foram um belo vaso(caro)

-Ohayo Izaya =D

-''Bom dia'' coisa nenhuma!ú.ú o que pensa que esta fazendo?Voce não tem ideia como isso foi caro ú.ú e como voce entrou aqui?

-Desculpa,não iria imaginar que voce tem um gosto de uma velha que ama colecionar vasos

-VAI A MERDA Ú.Ú

-Ah eu entrei aqui pela porta..parece que aquela menina da portaria era uma grande fan minha

-Aff ¬¬

-Ohayo Kasuka-kun

-Ohayo onii-chan

-Onii-chan por que voce esta com essa avental rosa..nao me diga que voce vai cozinhar pra esse maniaco?

-Vou esse retardado não sabe fritar um simples ovo -_- voce já comeu?

-Não

-Vamos para cozinha já fiz a comida

-Rapido O_o

-Haii! A comida do onii-chan e a melhor *..*

Kasuka e Izaya estavam sentados na mesa e Shizuo servindo..

-Que cheiro bom..

-Claro!Foi meu onii-chan que fez!

-Vendo o Shizu-chan com esse avental e servindo a comida assim..hum parece ate uma esposa!Shizu-chan quer casar co...

Antes de completar a frase uma certa frigideira (bem pesada) acerto a cabeça de Izaya

-AI X.X

-Não fale merdas seu merda ú.ú -começa a tirar o avental..mostrando mas uma vez sua camisa branca aberta..

-Isso é um simples ovo mechido?ISSO E MUITO BOMM *...*

-Aham o onii-chan cozinha tao bem *...*

-Hai,hai -_-

-Voce não vai comer?

-So tinham 2 ovos na geladeira,pos esse idiota fez o favor em transforma-los em algo não humano

- 3 entao come -arrasta o prato para perto de Shizuo- Eu já comi a metade,pode ficar com o resto

-Ky _ pode ficar com a metade do meu tambem onii-chan!

-Não voce trabalha muito ao contrario desse idiota que a única coisa que sabe fazer e infernizar a vida dos outros ú.ú

Mas parecia que Izaya nem avia escutado a provocaçao de Izaya..ele estava encarando..olhando….olhando a parte descoberta pela camisa de ele podia ser tao..tao..hot xD

-HEY Ú.Ú –faz Shizuo se levantar e comesa a fechar os botoes de sua camisa- Onii-chan se voce continuar com a camisa aberta pode pegar um resfriado ú.ú

-Hai,hai -_- por que voce surto?

-Por que voce não percebeu os olhares devoradores de um certo porco

-an? e.e

-Kasuka voce é um chato ¬¬

-Que seja -_- voce não esta atrasado para as filmagens?

-Eu tinha que ve se meu irmao estava bem depois de uma noite no covil da cobra!

-Da para os 2 pararem de falar mau de mim?

-Ok..pode ir eu vou ficar bem!

-Hai,a noite eu volto para conferir isso

-Voce poderia fazer o favor de não entrar mas na casa dos outros sem ser convidado ou melhor ..NÃO VENHA MAIS AQUI Ú.Ú

-Quem começou invadido a casa dos outros foi voce –'' adeus! –sai do aparatemento

-Vou tomar banho..

-Shizu-chan poderia tomar banho rapido?Jaja vamos sair

-ok

-As 9:00 da manha-

Aquilo era estranho..todos que os conheciam estavam achando aquilo estranho!O que diabos Heiwajima Shizuou e Orihara Izaya estavam fazendo andando um lado do outro..e o pior conversando!Ah sim!Yumasaki e Erika tinham que descobrir!

-Shizuo-san e Izaya!O que voces estavao fazendo juntos?O_o

-Bom..Eu e eles estamos-tenta se aproximar para beijar Shizuo mas este da um belo soco em sua cara antes de ele sequer chegar uns 50 centimentros perto dele

-Morra seu idiota -_-

-x_x

-Kyah eu sabia que um dia voces 2 iriam..

-Fale alguma coisa estranha e juro que vou ser obrigado a beter em voce ojou-chan

-O_o

-ojou-chan?-cora-

-Ei ele acabou de te ameaçar por que voce ta vermeLha?

-Não é nada /

-Shizu-chan!Vamos logo ou entao vamos nos atrasar –pega a mao de Shizuo e o arrasta para longe da li

-HEY!VOCES AINDA NÃO FALARAM O QUE ESTAO FAZENDO JUNTOS

-Parece que eles estao ocupado –sorriso feliz d+- kyah

-Baka ¬¬

Em alguma pequena ruela solitaria em Ikebukuro...

-Voce poderia levantar essa tampa para mim?

-Que?Nao me diga que vamos entrar nesse bueiro

-hai ^^

-Como eu esperava..ratos adoram fazer seu trabalho sujo em bueiros

-Como voce se sente sendo o cao de guarda de um desses ratos?

-taca tampa do bueiro em Izaya,so que esse por um tris desvia- ú.ú

-HEY Ú.Ú VOCE PODERIA TER ME MATADO Ú.Ú

-Essa era a intençao ¬¬

-Hai,hai –entra no bueiro-Vamos Shizu-chan!

-Hai –entra-Vamos sair por aqui?

-Não vamos sair pela porta da fernte do lugar ^^

-ok –fecha o bueiro- Argh que lugar sujo

-Hum-liga uma lanterna-

Os dois andaram.. andaram..e andaram

-Vamos subir aqui..leva ate ao tubos de ventilaçao do predio

-ok

-Que raio de lugar apertado!

-Claro são tubos de ventilaçao

-e por que construiram uma passagem para nos tubos no bueiro?

-Eu mandei uns ''amigos'' fazerem isso

-sei -_-

-Vamos falar baixo..ia ser bem ruim se nos ouvissem

-ta

-ah!Aqui!Shizu-chan voce poderia quebrar para cairmos?

-Voce acaboud e falar para eu não fazer baulho

-Agora é difrente

-ok –da um belo soco no metal que se quebra

-Pode ir

-ok-pula e cai em uma sala um tanto escura-Que lugar é esse?

- -cai ao lado de Shizuo- é o lugar onde esta minha querida mala perdida

-Tem certeza que é sua?

-Chato..ah!

Izaya ilumina uma bancada em cima dela avia um mala..

-Aqui esta minha querida mala!

-ótimo -_-

Quando Izaya ia pegar a mala um barulho muito alto começa..

-Ops parece que eu acionei o alarme -sorriso besta-

-Não fale isso com esse sorriso na cara ú.ú se voce sabia que isso iria acontecer por que tocou na mala?

-Por que o Shizu-chan esta aqui e nada vai em acontecer

-que?O_o

Derrepente toda sala é iluminada..e entram +- uns 50 homens e um no centro deles..

-haha como voce é tolo!Nunca pensei que fosse burro o suficiente para cair em uma armadilha dessas

-E não sou..Shizu-chan pode acabar com eles para mim?

-E eu tenho escolha?

-AN?HAHAHA Voce REALMENTE Acha que esse homem sozinho vai acabar com o meu pessoal?

-Claro!

-bla,bla por que voces adoram falar?Vou acabar logo com isso!

Shizu-chan com toda sua ''calma'' avança para cima dos pobres 50 homens...

-AHHHHH X_X

-SEU MALD..AHHHHHHHHH

-NÃO..NAO FAÇA ISSO AHHHHHHHHHHHH

-MAMAE!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH T_T

5 minutos depois de muitos suor,lagrimas e ''craks'' de ossos...

-Parece que so sobrou voce -da um sorrisinho e canto e começa a andar em direçao do homem que deveria se o chefe da parada

-O_o voce...maldito! -aperta um botao- HAHAHA Não importa agora!Mesmo que voce me mate daqui a uns 3 minutos cerca de 150 homens armados estaram aqui para acabar com a raça de voces!

-Hum!Izaya fica atraz de mim ú.ú se voce me atrapalhar so um pouquinho eu juro que te mato!

-Ok! O_o

Shizuo ,seguido por Izaya,avança e sai da sala e encontra os talz 150 homens que o tal chefao da parada tinha mencionado

-Vamos te matar seus filhos da mae ú.ú

-Aff -arranca a porta de madeira e a ergue como se fosse um escudo- Izaya fica BEM atraz de mim e corra

-Hai!

Entao Shizu-chan começa a correr feito um cavalo e usa a porta cmo um escudo para tirar os talz 150 homens do caminho..muitos corpos começaram voar

-AHH X.X

-SEU MONSTRO!

-AHHH Ú.Ú VAO PARA O INFERNO! -avista uma porta- Vamos entrar aqui Izaya!Fecha a porta depois de entrar

-hai O_o

Shizuo abre a porta e logo depois Izaya entra e a fecha..por sorte ela estava com a chave na porta e so se escuta um ''BUM'' de umas 90 pessoas que bateram na porta pobre porta!Ate que ela era bem resistente

-AH!O_O QUEM SÃO VOCES?

A sala era um escritorio..com uma janela enorme de vidro,tinha 3 mulheres assustadas com a entrada renpentina da dupla

-Eu exijo que voces saiam dessa sala agora!Ú.Ú

-Tudo bem! -pega Izaya no colo e anda em direçao a imensa janela de vidro-

-HEY!O QUE VOCE VAI FAZER?

-HEY SHIZU-CHAN!NAO ME DIGA QUE..

...

!AAHHHH!!

Sim!Shizu-chan com a princesa nos braços pulou da imensa janela..so que eles deviriam estar a uns 20 metros do chao

-T_T BUAAAAAA seu animal!

-Cala boca sua bixa-larga Izaya no chao

-Voce nem se machucou!

-Mas cair dessa altura e tao pior quanto se machucar T_T Shizu-chan...

Shizuo estava todo cortado e sua roupa idem..ele sangrava muito...Shizu-chan T_T

-Voce...Voce é um idiota irresponsavel!Ta todo machucado!

-Como voce acha que eu ficava depois que voce mandava sua turminha me atacar? Ú.ú

-Mas..

-ALI ESTAO AKELES DOIDOS!

-Vamos!

Derrepente Shizu-chan ve uma certa motoqueira

-HEY CELTY!

-O_o Shizuo..IZAYA?o que voces estao..?

-Não importa!Deixa a gente subir!

-Hai

-Vem logo seu lerdo estupido!-pucha Izaya p cima da moto

Na casa de Celty...

-Shizuo!Por que voce esta todo estraçalhado..e o pior com o Izaya!

-Ele agora é o meu cao de guarda!Ele e bem obediente ele se jogo a 20 metros de altura e me colocou nos braços para que eu não me machucasse

-ARG! -taca uma mesinha em cima de Izaya-

-AH X.X

-Cale a a boca!

Shinra entra na sala com uma meletinha de primeiro socorros não mao

-Shizuo voce deveria evitar de se machucar assim -forçar Shiuzo a se sentar no sofa,depois senta do seu lado e começa a tratar de seus ferimentos- um dia voce ainda vai morrer!

-AI!Que droga é essa?

-E para limpar esse ferimentos!ú.ú olha so tem ate vidro!

-aff

-Celty vai buscar aquele frasquinho vermelho no banheiro

-hai,hai

-Shizuo o que voces estavam fazendo

-Pergunte ao idiota do izaya

-Eu precisava pegar essa mala com um antigo amigo

-Sei -_- acabei!

-Celty-san pode nos dar uma carona ate minha casa?

-Ta ^^

Em frente a apartamento de Izaya

-Que predio garnde

-^^ Obrigado Celty-san

-Hai!Ate mas Shizuo e Izaya!-sai de moto-

La dentro..

-Shizu-chan vai tomar banho e trocar a roupa agora vamos para um restaurante

-Fazer o que la?

-Pegar a chave da minha mala

- -_- voce nem tem a porcaria da chave!

No restaurante...

Era um lugar bem chique...Izaya levou Shizuo para uma mesa e um lugar particular..la tinhas + 3 homens sendo q um estava sentado e os outros 2 estavam de guarda

-HAHAHA Pensei q voce não viria mas!

-Claro q eu viria Akira-san...Garçom traz uma garrafa de sake

-ok senhor

-Hum e ai esta com a chave?

-HAHA q impaciente!Mau chegamos e voce já quer falar de negocios!Vamos primeiro conversa

O garçom deixa uma garrafa de sake em cima da mesa

-Shizu-chan peguei essa garrafa p voce beber

-Não to afim de beber

Entao Shizuo não ve uma cena muito boa...Akira pega o garçom pela gravata e começar a beijar ele...

-O_o me da isso aqui!-começa a despejar o liquido da garrafa e bebe

-hahaha sabia que voce iria precisar

-hum obrigado pelo seu trabalho agora pode ir

-hai senhor / -sai-

-Izaya e esse ai que esta do seu lado qual o nome dele?

-Shizu-chan

-Shizu-chan?O_o

-Heiwajima Shizuo ¬¬ -vira mas um copo da bebida-

-Haha!Ele é seu...?

-HEY Ú.Ú Não fale coisas denecessarias

-calma Shizu-chan.O Shizu-chan e meu guarda costas

-ah sim...ele é bem bonito

-...-olhar mortal para cima de Akira

-e melhor voce não provocar ele hehehe'''

-Ok '-' aqui esta a chave-entrega a chave- foi muito dificil consegui-la,ela abre o que?

-Não é da sua conta =)-entrega um envelope,que provavelmente estava cheio de dinheiro,para Akira

-ok -_-..Hum Izaya - pucha Izaya p perto- Que dia voce vai deixar eu me diverti com voce?

-No dia de São nunca

-Malvado -agora solta Izaya e agarra a camisa de Shizuo- E voce loirinho gostosinho..quer se diverti comigo hoje?

-Izaya..eu posso acabar com a raça desse cara?-visivelmente bebado

-fica avontade ^^

-Ú.Ú-pega Akira e o joga na parede- SEU IDIOTA DE UMA FIGA Ú.Ú

Shizu-chan não pode continuar com sua diverão pos os 2 guarda vao ate ele e tentam para-lo

-X.X

-ME SOLTEM!

Com isso um dos seguranças acaba rasgando a camisado Shizu-chan (se contnuar assim ele vai cabar tendo que comprar novas roupas)

-Voce tem bastante força..parem de atacar ele eu já vou indo –irritado- Adeus Izaya e Shizuo ¬¬*

-Ate mas Akira-san =)

-morra seu filho da mae ú.ú

-Shizu-chan pare de chingar –'' vamos para casa voce ta bebado

-Bebado ta a baranga da sua vo ú.ú

-hai,hai -_-

Na casa de Izaya assim que eles abrem a porta..

-onii-chan!Ja são meia noite onde voces estavam?

-Sera que da p voce parar de entrar aqui sem permiçao?ú.ú

-Que seja ¬¬ onii-chan! Sua camisa ta rasgada!Ta muito frio p voce estar assim

-Hey Kasuka

-Que?

Shizu-chan pega e coloca Kasuka contra seu peito

-Não precisa vim aqui me ve..eu vou ficar bem..

-cheiro de sake...

-hum-pega rosto de Kasuka e começa a beija-lo..so que dessa vez e beijo de lingua e depois solta ele

-O_O

-O_O

-Kasuka va para casa domir!

-...ta... -abobado- Yasumi onii-chan e Izaya-san -sai

-Izaya-san?O_o hey voce acabou de dar maior beijo de cinema no seu irmao!

-O que isso importa?HAHAHAHA voce esta com ciumes,ne Iza-chan?

-Iza-chan?O_o Shizu-chan voce ta completamente bebado!

-Hum

Shizu-chan imprensa Izaya na parede e coloca os braços dele para cima afim deles não atrapalharem,e fica super perto da boca dele

-Hey!O que é isso?SAI!

-an?hahahaa não é voce que fica toda hora dando em cima de mim?

-mas..

-cala a boca seu verme !-começa a beijar Izaya

...

-eh..O_ovo...ce..

-HAHAHA-leva Izaya ate seu quarto

-Hey Shizuo!Nao quero ficar no seu quarto

-Tanto faz -joga Izaya na cama-

-hey!Cara voce vai se arrepender disso quando não estiver bebado!

-Aff -deita em cima de izaya e pega seu queixo- hum vamos nos diverti!-novamente beija Izaya..so que agora as maos de Shizuo coriam para..a calça de Izaya

-ahhh Shizu..-chan!

-Eu mau comecei a tocar em voce e já esta ''animado''-lambe izaya

-ahh voce...

-Izaya voce é um...

...

-an?O_o eu não acredito voce dormiu!E ainda em cima de mim!x.x não consigo sair

Entao Izaya resolveu dormi ali em baixo da quele homem..tao quente..tao..


	3. A Akumu de Izaya

Yoo pessoal + um cp ^^

Acabei de ver o ultimo ep de Durarara T.T uma pena esse anime ter acabado =/ espero que tenha segunta temporada

Yume= sonho, Akumu= pesadelo

-Onii...O_o

-Hum? O que foi Kasuka-kun?...O_O

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Entao com os berros das duas criaturas,os dois belos adormecidos acordam.

-Ah o Que foi...

...

-O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO AQUI ? Ú.Ú-pega o pobre Izaya e o joga no chao.

-Onii-chan o que voces estavam fazendo?T^T

-Voces são...- diz uma menina meio desconfiada

-Shizu-chan x_x voce não lembra o que aconteceu ontem?

-Ontem eu bebi ú.ú saia logo do meu quarto ú.ú Kasuka quem é essa garota?

-AH –liga luz- Essa é a Yume-chan ela é...

-Sou irmã do Baka-Izaya

-Akumu-chan!O que voce esta fazendo aqui? Ú.Ú

-MEU NOME É YUME ,BAKA-IZAYA Ú.Ú

-ENTAO ME CHAME DE IZAYA OU ENTAO ''Onii-chan'' Ú.Ú

-NUNCA Ú.Ú E O QUE VOCE ESTAVA FAZENDO DE BAIXO DESSE HOMEM?VOCE É GAY...

-JÁ CHEGA Ú.Ú Se voces continuarem gritando no meu quarto juro que mato voces 2 ENTEDERAM? Ú.Ú

-O_o hai

-Q..uem..é voce?o/o

- Heiwajima Shizou,Eu sei que deve ser dificil ter um irmao como esse mas por favor evite de gritar perto de mim ú.ú

-h..ai

-Akumu-chan o que voce ta fazendo aqui?

-MEU NOME É YUME

-PARA DE GRITAR Ú.Ú

-Eh.. Meus tios falaram que era para mim passar o final de semana aqui com voce.. eles falaram que queria um o final de semana só deles nas Fontes termais ¬/¬

-Ok,ok –se agacha em frente a Yume- Yume-chan já comeu?

-Yume-chan? –cora- n..ão..n..a verdade não como des do alomoço de ontem

-Entao vem comigo ate a cozinha que eu faço seu café-da-manha –pega as maos de Yume e a leva ate a cozinha-

-h..ai

-O_o quem era esse?

-Onii-chan gosta de crianças...

-Sério? O_o

-aham..e afinal o que voce estava fazendo dormindo com meu onii-chan? E Porque ele estava bebado ontem a noite?

-Ah isso..nos estavamos em um restaurante resolvendo um assunto e ele começou a beber e depois que voce foi embora ele me empurrou contra parede...me levou p cama e..

-CHEGA Ú.Ú meu onii-chan nunca faria coisas desse tipo!

-Sério?

flash back on:

'' -Shizu-chan x_x voce não lembra o que aconteceu ontem?

-Ontem eu bebi ú.ú saia logo do meu quarto ú.ú Kasuka quem é essa garota?''

flash back off

-Voce lembra? Ele não respondeu minha pergunta

-Voce deve ter colocado alguma coisa no sake dele ú.ú

- ¬¬ vou p cozinha

-idem -_-

Na cozinha...

-Shizu-channnnn –pula nas costa de Shizuo- faz p mim tambem *...*

-Como se eu não fosse obrigado a fazer comida para voce des do dia que vim morar aqui ú.ú

-é? Voce bem que poderia fazer outras coisas tambem -morde orelha de Shizuo-

-IZAYAAAAAA –joga Izaya no chao- SERÁ QUE DA P VOCE PARAR DE FAZER ESSAS COISAS? Ú.Ú

- ai x.x

-Shizu-nii-chan

-hai?

- Shizu-nii-chan ? PQ VOCE CHAMA ELE DE IRMAO + A MIM NÃO? Ú.Ú

-não interessa sua pulga maldita ú.ú

-CALE A BOCA BAKA-AKUMU Ú.Ú

-É YUME Ú.Ú

-Hey baixinha! –da um peteleco na testa de Yume- ele é MEU irmao não seu

-Seu uma ova seu charlatao –chuta Kasuka- Shizu-nii-chan É SO MEU ù.ú

-AI X.X

- -_- me fale logo o que voce quer Yume-chan

-Você é namorado do meu irmao?Por que se for serei obrigada a matar ele ú.ú

...

- -deixa frigideira cair no chao- ...e..

-UAHAHAH XD

-MEU IRMAO NÃO É GAY Ú.Ú

-Yume-chan eu ODEIO o Izaya para mim se essa maldita peste fosse arrastado p fundo do inferno agora não me faria falta alguma ú.ú

-Sério?

-Hai ú.ú

-QUE BOM \O/ -pula no pescoço de Shizuo- Eu te amo Shizu-chan *.* pega a frigideira eu estou morta de fome

-hai ^^ Kasuka-kun voce já comeu?

-Sim

-ok

10 minutos depois...

- Aqui –coloca um prato em frente a Yume e abre um grande sorisso- Aqui esta Yume-chan ^^ espero que goste -Joga prato na frente de Izaya- Aqui esta a comida sua pulga maldita ú.ú aproveite e morra engasgado

-Kyah arigato Shizu-nii-chan *o*

-eh voce é sempre gentil ^^'

-vou tomar banho e tirar esse cheiro de sake –vai em direçao ao seu quarto-

-Baka-Izaya e Charlatao maldito!

-HEY Ú.Ú

-Fiquem sabendo que se voces me atrapalharem com o Shizu-chan vou fazer voces nunca terem desejado terem nascido ú.ú

-Hahaha o que um pirralha como voce pode fazer?

-hehehhe -Em um movimento rapido pega a faca BEM grande e amolada que estava sobre a mesa e aponta para o pescoço de Kasuka- Sabe por que eu gosto de facas?Elas são tao afiadas e perfeitas para corta um fragil pescoço humano..ah como eu amo ver o sangue escorrendo dos profundos ferimentos que uma simples faca pode fazer...

-O_O Izaya faça sua irmã doida parar!

-Akumu!Já chega de brincadeira!

-¬¬ como se voce me mandasse –coloca a faca em cima da mesa- o aviso já foi dado!

- entra- Que aviso?

-Shizu-nii-chan! –sorriso infantil- é que eu não trouxe roupa de frio e nem escova de dente ai os tios pediram p Baka-Izaya comprar

-Ok,Izaya vai tomar banho para irmos comprar

-Com que dinheiro? Ú.ú

- O seu -_- voce que esta reponsavel por ela

-Malditos tios! Ú.ú vou fazer eles pagarem por isso

-Onii-chan estou indo

-ok –beija testa de de Kasuka- Bom trabalho ^^

-hai ^^ -sai-

Mas tarde...

-Voces 2 podem ir para portaria enquanto eu procuro um casaco p emprestar para Yume-chan

-ok,eu preciso mesmo falar com a mulher da portaria ú.ú

La em baixo..

-Ohayo Izaya-san ^^

-Ohayo –chega super perto da moça- Por acaso e voce que deixa um certo ator entrar no meu arpatamento sem minha permiçao?

- desculpe..eu não sabia que iria te icomodar.. alem disso ele me falou que era irmao –cora ao lembrar- da quele loiro que esta morando com o senhor!

-Por que voce ficou vermelha em falar no Shizu-chan? ú.ú –pega queixo e da um sorriso sinico- Saiba que o Shizu-chan é meu!

-Shizu-chan?O_o

-Hey! –pucha Izaya- Pare de assediar as pessoas ú.ú e pare de me chamar de Shizu-chan ú.ú é Shizuo ouviu?SHI-ZU-O Ú.Ú –chuta Izaya-

-T.T que maldade Shizu-chan!

-Que seja –agacha e coloca casaco em Yume- E meio grande + e melhor do que sair nessa friagem! -olha para a moça da portaria- E desculpa por esse idiota fazer coisas estranhas

-h..ai –cora e fica com cara de idiota-

- Vamos –pega mao de Yume- Izaya segure a outra mao dela

-Por que eu faria isso?

-PEGA A MAO DELA Ú.ú

-ok O_o

-essa cidade é muito perigosa principalmente para uma menina como ela

-Ela veio da estaçao ate aqui sozinha -_- -pega a outra mao de Yume-

-Que seja –sai do predio-

-Shizu-chan parece que a mulher da portaria esta afim de voce

-o Que?

-Eh ontem a noite quando chegamos ela estava olhando para voce com uma cara de baka-apeixonada

-Que seja -_- não tenho interesse nela

-ou melhor voce não tem interesse em mulheres

-voce quer morrer? Ú.ú

-Desculpa O_o

Na loja ''vestimenta kawaii-chibi para pirralhos e pirralhas''...(que ridiculo -_-)

-oh será que eles são?

-Pare de pensar besteira eles so tao segurando a mao da garota

-Sera que eles são um casal gay que a adotaram?

-Aff ¬¬ por que garotas são pensam em yaoi?

-Eu não penso só em yaoi..vou atender eles aquele loiro me da tesao se bem que o moreninho não e de se jogar fora –anda em direçao dos clientes-

-Ohayo ^^ Com o que poderia ajudar os senhores?

-oh...queriamos casaco para essa pequena ojou-chan

-Que gentil ^^venham comigo e no segundo andar

La em cima...

-kyah –se solta das duas maos- *...* que agasalhos lindos *.*

-Pode escolher qualquer um,afinal e o Izaya que vai pagar

-Shizu-chan voce é um maldito ú.ú

-Shizu-chan? –descofiada-

-Que foi?

-Nada senhores he ^^'

-Esse aqui *.* -estende o casaco para Izaya e Shizuo

- Que fofinho ^^

-Isso não importa –pega etiqueta- QUE CARO O_O Eu não vou pagar isso ú.ú

-Izaya voce é uma pessima mae ú.ú

-Quem voce esta chamando de pessima mae baka-Akumu? Ú.ú

-MEU NOME É YUME Ú.Ú

-AFF Ta bom eu pago ¬¬ pelo amor de deus so parem de gritar na minha cabeça ú.ú

-ewwwww arigato Okaa-chan! –pula em cima de Shizuo-

-Eh.. –cora- voc..cês dois por acaso são um casal gay e essa e sua filhinha adotiva?

-Por que voce não pega esse casaco e enfia no seu..

-Não precisa exagerar Shizu-chan

-Por que essas pessoas malditas so pensam merda EU NÃO GOSTO DO IZAYA EU ODEIO ELE QUERO Q ELE VA P INFERNO

-Não ligue p ele.É assim que ele expessa seus sentimentos amorosos por mim

-oh ele tem vergonha? Que fofo *...*

-isso mesmo

-VOCES 2 Ú.Ú EU...

-Orihara Izaya?..HAHAHAHA

-Droga! –pega dinherio e joga na atendede e começa a correr- vamos!

-O que?

Uma mulher corria feito doida com uma arma na mao, atraz do trio...

-EU VOU TE ''MATAR' ORIHARA IZAYA! –começa a dar desparos em direçao de Izaya

- AZURA-SAN PARE DE ME PERSEGUIR!

-HAHAHAHA

-O que..-Tropeça em uma pedra e cai-

-AKUMU!

-YUME!

-Voce deve ser a irmã do izaya -pega a garota e a ponta arma para sua cabeça- Izaya se voce nao estiver as 15:00 no galpao eu irei matar sua irmanzinha!

-me solta!

-Solta ela ú.ú –começa correr em direçao a Azura

-Quem voce pensar que é seu idiota?

Entao uma Ferrari para ao lado de Azura e abre a porta

-Ate amanha –joga Yume no carro e entra-

-AKUMU!

-VOLTA AQUI SUA MALDITA!-quando ia se preparar para correr atraz do carro sente uma mão em seu ombro-

-Shizu-chan não da mas para alcançar ela,amanha nos vamos lá

-Como voce pode ficar tao tranquilo depois da sua irmã ter sido sequestrada?SEU ANIMAL!

-Idiota!Azura nunca faria mau a uma criança!E não fale como se eu não me importace com ela!

-Agora voce sabe como eu me senti a respeito do Kasuka...

-IDIOTA –olhar mortal para Shizuo-

-Desculpa, he'

No galpao...

Azura terminava de amarrar uma certa menina a uma cadeira

- Me solta da qui sua vadia!

-O que? Voce esta sequestrada e ainda me afronta?

-Sei que voce não pode me matar ú.ú voce ta atraz do Baka-Izaya não é?Por que raios voce me pegou em vez dele?

-Por que voce é uma pirralha facil de se capturar –fica de frente a Yume -Sua pirralha maldita –aponta arma para Yume- Por que não fica calada em quanto eu..

-AH –Chuta Azura- SE CONTINUAR ME CHAMANDO DE PIRRALHA VOU ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA Ú.Ú

-AI! –começa a puchar a marinhas chiquinhas de Yume- SUA PESTE!

-PARAAAAAAAAAAA-morde o braço de Azura- EU VO ARRAAANCAR UM PREDACHO DO SEU BRACHO!

-AHHHHHH

Entao um homem entra no lugar

-O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? –ve a cena de Azura se atracando com Yume- Voces são idiotas? -_- -chega perto de Yume e sorri- Voce é Yume-chan,ne?Por favor pode soltar o braço dela?

-..-cora- ta..bom

-Ta sangrando *...* –encara seu braço sangrando e da um sorriso estranho - Itsumo ela é uma chata

-Pena que não arraquei seu braço ú.ú

-SUA..

-CHEGA Ú.Ú Azura-sama a senhora esta brigando com uma garotinha de 10 anos!10 anos!Para já com isso!

-É pare com isso!

- -Olhar mortal para Yume-

- eh..gomen

-ta

-E por que voce esta atraz do baka-Izaya?

-Isso não te interessa sua peste! Itsumo Cuide dessa pirralha piolhenta ate amanha antes que eu estore os miolos dela

-PIOLHO TEM NO SEU..

- -Tapa boca de Yume- Já chega de irritar a Azura-sama ú.ú

-Hai 3

No apartamento de Izaya...

-Izaya voce quer jantar?

-Não –olhar trizte- pode fazer o que quiser ate amanha..eu vou para o meu quarto

-SEU IDIOTA!-Abraça Izaya- Não fique trizte!Eu vou salvar a Yume-chan mesmo que eu tenha que morrer!

-Mas..-começa a chorar-Eu sinto meu coraçao doer toda vez que penso que ela pode estar ferida!

- -Segura o rosto de Izaya com uma das mãos- Não seja idiota!Voce mesmo falou que Azura não iria machucar a Yume-chan –com a outra mão Limpa as lagrimas de Izaya-

-Shizu-chan..voce é tao gentil mas ela..

-Voce fica tao fofinho assim...por favor se acalme –começa a se aporximar sua boca a de Izaya-

-Shi..-o coraçao de Izaya começa a bater mas rapido..

Só que...

- Escancara a porta- ONII-CHAN! –Empurra Izaya para longe de Shizuo- O QUE VOCE ESTAVA PENSANDO EM FAZER COM MEU IRMAO?

-KASUKA SEU FILHO DA MÃE Ú.Ú

-Yo Kasuka

-O que voces iam fazer? T.T

-Não importa!

-Esqueça ele Shizu-chan!Vamos continuar a..

-Cale a boca seu irritante ú.u

-T.T –cara de tacho-

-Terminou as filmagens mais cedo hoje?

-Hai

-Quer jantar?

-Aham ^^

-Yasumi! –corre em direçao ao seu quarto-

-O que deu no Izaya? –senta no sofá- E cade a pirralha?

-A Yume-chan foi sequestrada por uma mulher

-Sério?

-Sim,Kasuka voce poderia me fazer um favor amanha?

-Claro!O que é?

No outro dia em frente ao galpao

-Olá Izaya-san

- Itsumo!Quanto tempo!Se me lembro bem a ultima vez que te vi foi quando voce estava prestes a me jogar da quele penhasco!Que saudades

-Se quiser posso concluir o que não fiz na quele dia

-Voce é tao engraçado!

-Que inferno!Parem de converçar seus bundas moles!

-Hum..vou leva-los até Azura-sama

Lá dentro..

-Yume-chan!

-Tasukete Shizuo-kun T.T

-Maldita o que voce fez com ela?

-aff ¬¬ Izaya..eu..deixo ela ir embora em troca de voce..uhuhhu ou melhor do seu corpo

-O QUE? O_O

-Como eu desconfiava..

-Hahaha!Vamos Izaya só brinque comigo por uma semana e depois eu te liberto

-Ok!

-ótimo! -joga Yume em direçao a Shizuo-

-O que eu posso faze? –anda em direçao de Azura- Vejo voces 2 daqui a uma semana..ah sim amanha a Yume-chan vai embora!

-Yu..me-chan?O_O..AH IZAYA! NAO QUERO QUE FIQUE COM ELA!Ela sorriu quando estava com o braço sangrando ela é sadista!Nao quero meu onii-chan com uma sadista

-Garotinha voce esta certa –tira um chicote-

-Da onde voce tirou isso?O_O

-Meros detalhes..AGORA VOCES TEM 1 MINUTO PARA SAIR DAQUI ANTES QUE EU MANDE MATAR VOCES Ú.Ú

-Izaya! –pega Yume e a coloca sentada em cima de sesu ombros- Eu definitivamente vou vim te salvar!Espere por mim! –sai correndo-

-HAHAHAHA! –pega Izaya e acorrenta seus braços na parede- Você é tao belo..me da tesao

-Voce é tao..

- -chicoteia o rosto de Izaya- Não fale nada..ah –lambe o filete de sangue que saia do pekeno corte na bochecha de Izaya- Seu sangue é to bom quanto seu...-rasga a blusa de Izaya- CORPO! MUAHAHHA

Lá fora em um lugar mas afastado...

-Kasuka?

-Ola Yume-chan

-Kasuka leve ela para casa e veja se esta ferida

-hai

-Voce jantou ontem?

-Hai o Itsumo-san é bem gentil

-Ok!Vou indo!

-Shizuo!

- O que?

-Traga meu onii-chan de volta!

-Pode deixar!-sai correndo-

-Vamos embora Yume-chan

-Hai..

Voltando ao galpao...

-AAAAH–com o corpo todo machucado pelo chicote

-HAHAHA Adoro esse seus gritos!Me deixam doida!

-Que mulher estranha –entra-

-O que?

-Aqueles seus guardas não eram de nada!

-Voce é Heiwajima Shizuo,ne?Soube que MEU Izaya gosta de voce..Acho melhor eu te matar!Assim o caminho fica livre entre mim e meu amor! Hahaha! –Corre em direçao a Shizuo-

-Mulher idiota! –Pega o chicote de Azura e o joga longe- Acha que vai me derrotar só com isso?

-VOCE!

-da tapa na cara de Azura- Voce é bem irritante e sadista!Tem 25 anos na cara e ainda briga com uma garotinha ¬¬ ridicula!Nao pegue as outras pessoas para satisfazer suas vontades estranhas OUVIU?Voce é uma mulher só por isso não vou te encher de pancada –da um tapa em Azura,so que esse a faz cair

-VOCE ESTA ERRADO...eu não sou sadista..eu sou...SADOMASOQUISTA KYAH 3 -pula em cima de Shizuo- Voce é tao masculo *.* amei seus tapas

-O QUE? O_O

-ISSO NÃO TEM MUITA DIFERENÇA Ú.Ú

-Se me bater + vezes faço tudo que voce quiser

-Até liberta o Izaya?

-Claro *...*

- Aff ¬¬ -começa a dar tapas na cara de Azura-

-KYAHHHHH ahhhh mais Shizuooooooo quero mas forteeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Meu Deus e.e'

-Voce..liberte logo o Izaya

-Hai T.T –levanta e solta Izaya das correntes- ¬¬ vai embora logo vc não me interessa mais

- Doida e.e'

-Ah Shizuoooooo me bate mais? *...*

-Ta ¬¬ -começa a desferir mais tapas em Azura-

-Você..éeeeeeeeee tao fan..tastico

-Sério? ¬¬

-...Mas..ahhh agora com o chicote!

-Ok –pega o chicote e começa a bater com ele nela-

-eu axo q vou AHHHHHHHHH

...

-so pode ser brincadeira ela...so com tapas e chicotadas..ta de brincadeira,ne?

-Azura-sama!-pega Azura-

- Itsumo!-sorriso de sastifaçao- me leve para casa..ah Shizuo vamos repetir a doze mais uma vez?

-Não muito obrigado ¬¬

-Já nee –e levada por Itsumo pra fora do local

-Izaya..-abraça Izaya- Tudo bem como voce?

-Sim..no final das contas voce me salvou da perseguiçao da quela doida

-ah –passa a mao pelos ferimentos de Izaya- estao doendo?Quer que eu te leve ate o Shinra?

-Não tudo bem..

-Ok desculpa por demorar –pega Izaya como se fosse uma princesa- vamos para casa

-E não é que Shizu-chan pode ser cuidadoso?

-Cala boca idiota ou quer ir andando a base de tapas? –começa a andar-

-Foi mal..sabe Shizu-chan..

-O que?

-Na quele dia quando voce estava bebado por que fez aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Eu sei que voce não esqueceu

-Que seja ¬¬ chegamos

-Ah Olá Izaya-san e Shizuo-san O_o o que aconteceu?

-Nada que te interessa ¬¬

-3 Chegou esse pacote para Yume-chan –estende um pacote preto para Shizuo-

-Ok –Na hora que ia pegar o pacote o deixa cair derrubando as revista que aviam la dentro e quando as ve..- MAS QUE O QUE É ISSO? O_O

-O_O

Nota da ''corregidora-de-erros-Yami'':

n teve muito oq fazeer... so corrigi uns 30milhoes d 'irmans' e tirei as caras idiotas d algumas falas *imitando vampire knight* na proxima postagem eu estragarei sua doce fic xD

Nota da Hana:

Obrigada por me ajudar Yami-chan ^^ agora vai ter menos erros xD


	4. Ahhh nãooo sensei,SENSEI TT

Yo o/  
+ um capítulo o/

Nenhuma review T.T

-

Em um segundo uma certa moreninha aparece no recinto

-Que foi Shi..-ve os mangas- T_T

-Isso é Manga,ne?Não me diga que são mangas yaois Ú.Ú

-Não..na verdade alguns são lemon ou dark lemon

-O QUE?

-Eh...

-Por que voce le esse tipo de coisa? –pega um manga-

-NÃO LEIA ISSO O_O

-Por que? Ú.ú –le o título- Ikenai Otoko humm–folheia e fica com uma cara de besta-

-Onii-chan tudo bem?O_o

-NÃO! Ú.Ú IZAYA! POR QUE VOCE DEIXA SUA IRMÃ LE ESSE TIPO DE COISA?Ú.Ú

-A culpa é minha agora? -_- nem eu sabia que a Yume gostava desse tipo de manga –pega um com o título de Freezing Flame- Nossa :o voce gosta de umas coisas bem fortes,pelo menos para sua idade é forte 8D

-NÃO FIQUE SURPRESO Ú.Ú Ela tem 10 anos não deveria nem chegar perto disso –pega isqueiro e queima o manga-

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T voce não sabe como foi dificil achar isso

-Voce deveria ficar mais preocupada com sua inocencia não com um manga porno de um bando de homem se pegando ú.ú

-hai T_T

- -pega os mangas e coloca na sacola e estende para porteira- Voce gosta desse tipo de porcaria,nao?Pode ficar

-Se..rio?*.*

-aham

-kyahhhh *.* tem cada manga raro *.* arigato Hewajima-san

- T3T meus mangas

-Entra logo para casa ú.ú

-Shizu-chan parece ate um pai irritado

-Cale a boca seu traste ¬¬

Lá dentro...

-ah –pega um caderno amarelo e começa a escrever-

-O que é isso Akumu?

-é YUME isso aqui é dever de casa

- IZAYA PARA DE ATAZANAR SUA IRMã,DEIXA ELA FAZER O DEVER DE CASA E VÁ NA RUA COMPRAR OVO –grita da cozinha-

-tomara que voce acabe ficando pobre ,Baka-izaya

-Pelo menos vou ficar pobre comendo a comida do Shizu-chan em quanto voce vai estar bem longe dele

-Va para o inferno -_-

No outro dia na estaçao...

-Nee...Shizuo-nii-chan voce não tá chateado comigo por causa da queles mangas,ne?

-Aff ¬¬ não...Só pare de le aquelas porcarias ¬¬

- hai ^^ -coloca os braços atraz e cruza os dedos-

-Boa menina –Beija testa de Yume-

-Tchau Baka-Akumu

-BAKA É A SUA VO Ú.Ú

-Voce é minha irmã

- Chato ¬3¬

-Vai logo se não voce vai perde o metro

-haiiii Ja nee Shizu-nii-chan e baka-Izaya –corre em direçao ao vagao-

-Tchau..

-Ah ate que em fim ela foi embora...

-Humm

No outro dia...

-Izaya –entra na sala- Parece que a Yume-chan esqueceu esse caderno –senta do lado de Izaya no sofá-

-Sério? Bem feito para ela

- ¬¬ -abre o caderno e le a 1 folha- ''Segundo caderno de historias'' Ela não tinha falado que era caderno de escola?

_-Aham _

_Conteudo on:_

_Agora eu estreio esse caderno muito feliz!Pos duas pessoas importantes para mim(Shizuo e Izaya) me deram inspiraçao!_

_Era fim de tarde(com um tempo nada bom) na porta de um super mercado um menino com +- 17 encontra seu professor:_

_-Shizuo-Sensei!_

_-Yo Izaya-kun_

_Entao a chuva começa a cair_

_-Aff ¬¬ parece que Nao vou chegar em casa seco_

_-Voce não estava com febre hoje na escola? Não é muito bom voce pegar chuva!Quer vim para minha casa?_

_-Para casa do sensei? –cora-_

_-Eh -_- você vem ou não?-abre o guarda chuva-_

_-hai!_

_Na casa de Shizuo..._

_-Quer ligar para casa?o Telefone esta ali –aponta para uma pequena mesinha onde tinha um telefone-_

_-hai...sensei minha mae esta perguntando se posso dormi aqui por que não posso pegar a fria.._

_-Ta bom _

_-Ok! Kaa-chan ele falou que pode!ok,Tchau –desliga-_

_-Hey Izaya –encosta sua testa na de Izaya- Voce esta com febre de novo,ne?_

_- ah..acho que sim..-cora-_

_-Vem para o meu quarto –pega mao de Izaya- descançar em quanto faço algo para voce..._

_-Não!_

_-O que? e.e_

_-Sensei!Voce sempre..sempre me trata como uma criança_

_-Mas voce é um pirralho e sempre fica falando ''Sensei,sensei'' isso irrita ú.ú_

_- Ú3Ú viu?Entao ta bom..Shizu-chan!_

_-Me chame só de sensei que ta ótimo -_- Eu estou cuidando do meu aluno no sabado em quanto eu poderia estar simplesmente sentado vendo tv e assim que voce retribui?_

_-Não é isso..queria que o sensei me visse como um homem!_

_-Que? Voce ta tendo delirios? -_-_

_-Eh..Talvez eu esteja mesmo!_

_-E ainda admite, q pirralho -_-_

_-BAKA ú.ú_

_-Aff voce poderia me falar porque quer que eu te veja como um homem quando voce é só um pirralho tendo delirios por causa de uma febre?_

_-Por que eu..._

_-Você?_

_-EU GOSTO DE VOCE SENSEI /_

_-Que? –cara de tacho- O_o_

_-Isso mesmo!Eu gosto de voce sensei!_

_-Voce só ta me falando isso por que ta com febre,ne?_

_-Eeh!Eu so tenho coragem agora ú.ú entao sensei!Me veja como um homem!_

_-aff ¬¬ -joga Izaya no chao e fica de quatro em cima dele e depois sussura em seu ouvido- Se voce quer que eu te veja como um homem...eu provavelmente faria isso! –Passa a mao por dentro da calça do garoto e começa a estimular seu membro-_

_- ah sen..sei...por que?_

_-Por que eu estou fazendo isso?_

_-eh x/x_

_-por que voce ta todo corado com cara de ''eu to submisso a voce'' e ainda me pede para que eu te veja como um homem..acho que isso tudo me deu tesao..-lambe pescoço de Izaya-_

_-ah..sensei...-goza e depois desmaia-_

_-Não acredito... '-' _

_Mas tarde no quarto de Shizuo..._

_Um homem estava deitado na cama de baixo das cobertas vendo qualquer coisa na tv e avia outro do seu lado so que este acabava de acorda..._

_-Onde eue stou?_

_-Na minha casa ¬¬_

_-Voce ta irritado?_

_-CLARO Ú.Ú_

_-O_o por que?_

_-Primeiro Voce me provoca e depois de eu ficar nem 1 minuto te masturbando voce simplesmente goza e desmaia_

_-O/O Você falo isso tudo como se fosse a coisa + normal do mundo_

_-Você é um pirralho que não aguenta nem um minuto em ser masturbado pelo cara que gosta e já goza..maldito pirralho_

_-Será que da para voce parar de me chamar de pirralho? Ú.ú e alem disso...eu estava com febre.._

_-Não tem nada ve ¬¬ pirralho_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH um pirralho faria isso? –Agacha sobre a calça do loiro e retira seu membro de la- É grande O/o_

_-Não faça essa cara de tedio ú.ú -começa a lamber- _

_-Voce é ridiculamente ruim nisso -_- -sem demonstrar o minimo sinal de prazer-_

_-AHHHHH Ú.Ú -coloca o membro na boca so que.. – cof cof cof –tira o ''amigo'' de Shizuo da boca-_

_-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA_

_-Eu na acredito T_T_

_-Voce se engasgou HAHAHAHA _

_-É CLARO VOCE JÁ VIU O SEU TAMANHO?EU QUASE RASGUEI A MINHA BOCA TENTANDO ENFIAR ISSO Ú.Ú_

_-E agora quem ta falando coisas vergonhosas como se fosse a coisa + natural do mundo? –sorriso-_

_-CALA A BOCA Ú.Ú_

_-Baka –fica de novo por cima de Izaya- viu como voce é um pirralho?Nao consegue nem fazer isso!_

_-T.T_

_-Vou te mostrar o que um homem de verdade faria...só uma coisa provavelmente voce não vai conseguir andar amanha e gozara toda vez que ouvir a minha voz_

_..._

Voltando para a ''vida real da fic''

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Joga Caderno no chao-

-XD

-QUE MERDA É ESSA?

-Que fofo ate que a Akumu escreve bem

-ESCREVER BEM?Voce é idiota?Voce acabou de ler uma historia que sua irmã escreveu sobre voce e eu se pegando e ainda acha que é escrever bem?Voce fica feliz em saber que sua irmã te acha um gay?Ú.ú

-Sim e eu sou gay 8D -_- e voce jogou o caderno no chao na parte + interessante

-INTERESSANTE? Ú.Ú

- eh ^^ -sobe em cima de Shizuo e fala BEM perto dele – voce..quer reescrever isso na cama comigo?

-Voce...-joga izaya no sofá e inverte a posiçao-

- -cora- O..que voce vai fazer?

-Voce é um idiota pevertido sabia? –da um selinho em Izaya e depois sai de cima dele e anda em direçao ao telefone-

-O QUE? Ú.Ú O que voce vai fazer?Volta e termina de fazer o que ia fazer comigo!

-Eu não ia fazer nada..seu idiota -_-

-T.T não me provoque assim desse jeito e depois me deixa babando sem fazer nada!

- Se eu me lembro bem quem me provocou primeiro foi voce..Pirralho!

-...-cara de idiota- sensei? e.e

- Vou ligar para Yume,onde esta o telefone dela?

-E o primeiro da agenda

-ok

Na casa de Yume...

-Yume-chan olha só o que a titia comprou para voce –estende um manga em direçao a Yume-

-IntervaL!Tia eu já falei que te amo? *...*

-Será que da para voce parar de alimentar a garota com esses mangas pornograficos de homem se pegando?-diz o tio de yume

-Baka ¬3¬

-Tia!Eu fiz uma historia baseada no Shizuo e no Izaya!

-Shizuo?

-E o cara loiro que esta morando junto com o Izaya

-An?Voce ta falando do Heiwajima Shizuo?

-Voce conhece ele,tio?

-Pode ser dizer que sim. E eu já falei para não me chamar de tio me sinto um velho,meu nome é Ootonashi -_-

-Ootoo-chan =P –começa a mecher na mochila a procura do caderno-

-Baka -_- pode continuar com o ''tio''

-AHHHHHHHH O_O

-Que foi garota retardada?

-Eu..esqueci o caderno lá T.T o Shizu-nii-chan vai me matar se ler o que ta escrito lá BUAAAAA

Trinnnnn (telefone)

-T.T –atende- Alo?

(-YU-ME Ú.Ú)

-Shizuo-nii-chan?O_o

(-Sim,sou eu ú.ú voce pode me dizer o que é aquilo escrito no seu caderno?)

-EH...é um historia

(-EU SEI O QUE É Ú.Ú POR QUE ESCREVEU AQUILO?)

-T.T e..que...nao sei GOMENASAI Eu não me controlei voces 2 são tao perfeitos

Na casa de Izaya...

-PERFEITOS? O QUE VOCE VE DE TAO PERFEITO EM VE EU E O IZAYA SE AGARRANDO?

(-Buaaaaa gomen,me perdoa onegai T.T-começando a chorar)

-NÃO CHORE Ú.Ú

-Voce fez a Akumu chorar?O_o

-CALE A BOCA IZAYA Ú.U

-Que maldade 3

(-Shizu-nii-chan me perdoa,onegai T.T não briga + comigo)

-Aff ¬¬ tudo be m eu te perdou Yume-chan,+ não escreva mas akele tipo de coisa ou pelo menos não escreva sobre eu e ele

(-hai *...*)

-E ve se..-sente algo agachado e abrindo o ziper da sua calça- Que po## é essa? –olha para baixo e ve Izaya já retirando ''seu amiguinho'' da cueca- O_O

(-Shizu-nii-chan?)

-I...ZA.. –chuta izaya e depois fecha a calça-

-AHHHHHHHHHH...!

Tudo bem se fosse só um chute...+ foi um SUPER chute Izaya foi chutado tao forte que ele acabou quebrando a parede e infelizmente caindo la em baixo (lembrando que eles estao em um bem lugar alto)

(-O que aconteceu ai?O_o)

-Parece que seu irmao vai ficar um bom tempo no hospital

(-Por que?)

-Vou desligar

(-HEY CALMA...)

-Aff –deliga e anda ate o buraco na para baixo e ve uma rodinha de pessoas se formando ao redor de Izaya- -_- HEY VOCES AI EM BAIXO DEIXA QUE EU LEVO ESSE TRASTE NO HOSPITAL –pula ate embaixo- Não se preocupem vaso ruim DEFINITIVAMENTE não quebra -_- -pega Izaya no colo e anda em direçao ao hospital-

No hospital...

-meu Deus O_o o que aconteceu com ele?

-Parece que ele caiu do predio

-Como?O_o

-Ele me irrito e eu chutei ele -_- não pensei que iria quebrar a parede

-NÃO FALE ALGO ASSIM TAO NATURALMENTE Ú.Ú Enfermeiras levem ele para o quarto vago em quanto eu chamo o sensei AGORA!

-Hai!

No novo quarto de Izaya...

-Nossa O_o como voce não ta morto?

-Vaso ruim não quebra -_-

-T.T quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui? –A única parte do corpo que não estava enfaixada era o seu rosto-

-Uma semana já deve estar melhor!Eu vou te dar um remédio para tomar quando for para casa. provavelmente voce vai ter reaçao... voce vai ficar com febre

-Se isso melhorar a dor mortal que ta no meu corpo para mim tanto faz -_-

-teria sido melhor se meu chute fosse mortal -_-

-Aff ¬¬ Pos saiba bem que voce vai ter que ficar aqui cuidando de mim

- O QUE?Ú.Ú

-Isso mesmo!Foi voce que causou isso

-EU TE CHUTEI POR QUE VOCE TAVA TENTANDO LAMBER MEU...-se da conta que ta gritando algo inapropriado- eh...

-O_o

-O/O vocês são..?

-NÃO ú.ú

-Enfermeira voce não deve se intrometer na vida dos pacientes -_-

-O que voce quis dizer com isso? Ú.ú

-Nada -_- se voces quiserem algo é so chamar as enfermeiras

- o senhor vai querer um lanche antes do almoço?

-Sim o/

-Ok –sai acompanhada pelo sensei e fecha a porta-

-Voce fica tao bonito assim todo enfaixado

-Vai para o inferno -_-

- E ficar aqui nesse quarto com voce já não é?

-Baka T.T eu to todo quebrado eu só ia te fornecer prazer e voce faz isso comigo

-SE VOCE NÃO FOSSE UM MANIACO PEVERTIDO TALVEZ NÃO ESTARIA AQUI Ú.Ú

Em uma salinha qualquer do hopital...com 5 Enfermeiras...

-meninas *...* Os novos pacientes acho que eles são gays *.* e Eles são lindos ** dei uma olhada no corpo do enfaixado e ah..me deu vontade de assediar ele xD

-Mulher maluca xD

-Kyah *.* eo mais importante!Eu coloquei eles no quarto com camera

-Pensei que fosse proibido ter camera nos quartos '-'

-Tem 3 quartos aqui com camera para pessoas loucas que podem se matar

-Ah

-*.* Será que eles sao mesmo?

-Não sei vou fazer o loirinho dar comida para o moreno as 10:00 vamos ve o resultado lá na sala de video

-hai \ú.ú/

-O QUE VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO AQUI?Ú.U

-SENSEI?

-Não eu sou um Shinigami -_- voltem ao trabalho

No quarto...

-Aqui esta a comida dos senhores –olha para o relogio e finge surpresa- Meu Deus O_o estou atrasada será que o senhor pode dar a gelatina para ele?Tenho que ir –sai fora-

-O que?O_o

-Gelatina na boca dada pelo Shizu-chan \o/

-Morra ¬¬ se vira para comer

-O QUE? Ú.Ú Eu to todo ferrado por sua culpa trate de pelo menos me dar comida ú.ú e eu nem tomei café da manha T.T Onegai Shizu-chan tudo menos me matar de fome

-AFF ta bom -_- -pega uma colherada da gelatinha e enfia na boca de Izaya-

-Até que a gelatina não é ruim

- Aff -_- -da outra colherada so que deixa um pouco cair na bochecha de Izaya-

-Gelado x.x

-Baka -_- lambe sua buchecha,ela ta toda suja

-Como voce espera que eu alcance minha buchecha toda com a lingua?ú.ú

-Não sei -_- pensei que cobras tinham a lingua grande

-AH Ú.Ú

-Ta bom seu escandaloso eu limpo –se aproxima do rosto de Izaya-

-E..por acaso é preciso ficar tao perto assim para limpar minha buchecha

-Com a lingua sim –começa lamber a gelatina com a lingua-

- eh... –cora-

-Ah...voce quer?

-o que? O_o

-Isso –enfia lingua na boca de Izaya e começa esfregar a lingua na do moreno para passar o doce sabor da gelatina-

-hum...

- -separa- Pronto ta contente agora?

-O QUE? SÓ ISSO?

-Só isso o que? Queria o que?

-Que voce me beijace mais

-Eu não -_- bye mais tarde eu volto –sai do quarto-

-SHIZU-CHAN VOLTE AQUI T.T

- Ai,ai –coloca um cigarro na boca

-Kyah *...* -encarando o loiro-

- e.e –olha para o quinteto de ienfermeiras que o encarava com caras de idiotas apaixonadas- O que voces tem?

-Eh que...voce é tao...

-Por acaso voces viram algo? Ú.ú

-E que..

-Tomem conta da vida de voces suas idiotas desocupadas -_-

1 semana depois na casa de Izaya...

-Ah eu nem acredito que estou em casa –sendo carregado por Shizuo-

-Nem eu..nao aguentava mais akela cadeira filha da mae da quele hospital -_- -joga Izaya no sofá e depois senta ao seu lado- Eu sei que voce pode andar pelo menos um pouquinho -_- poupe minhas costas

-Shizu-chan –sobe em cima de Shizuo deitando o corpo do loiro no sofá e depois deita sua cabeça no peito de Shizuo- obrigado por cuidar tao bem de mim nessa semana

-hum –mede a temperatura de Izaya-Voce ta com febre

-o Sensei avisou

-Eh eu sei

-Deixa eu dormi hoje aqui?

-Tudo bem..eu tambem to morrendo de sono..-beija rosto de Izaya- e sem nenhuma vontade de ir para o quarto...

No outro dia de manha...

-AH O_O POR QUE VOCE ESTA DORMINHO EM CIMA DO SHIZUO?

- -acorda- Aff não grite Kasuka ele ta doente

-E o que isso tem a ve ?Tire ele de cima d voce ú.ú

-ta -_- -pega o queicho de Izaya- Izaya..acorde

-O que? –acordando-

-Hum sai de cima de mim

-Não quero _ voce é tao quentinho e confortavel..quero morre aqui

-não exagera

-SAI DE CIMA DO MEU IRMAO Ú.Ú

-Bom dia para voce tambem Kasuka -_- eu não quero sair

-Aff ¬¬ Ta bom eu deixo voce dormi na minha cama comigo se voce sair agora de cima de mim

-SÉRIO?

-O QUE?

-Sério ..AGORA SAI Ú.Ú

-TA –sai- não acredito vou dormi com o Shizu-channnnn *.*

-aff -_-

-Izaya eu quero falar com voce

-Que?

-Isso mesmo vem comigo

-Ele não pode sair de casa ate amanha -_- eu vou tomar banho pode falar o que quiser com ele -sai

-Izaya por um acaso um homem chamado Ootonashi é seu tio?

-Como voce sabe?

-Ele esta aqui na cidade

-Por que?

-Ele veio atraz de mim ontem a noite..não...na verdade ele quer o Shizuo!

-QUE?

Próximo capitulo ''O passado obscuro de Shizuo e Kasuka'' –musica de castelo do Mario tocando no fundo *retardada*

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz \o/


	5. Lembrando do passado e morte no 'Red li

Yoo \o/ + um capitulo!Esse ficou meio curtinho (comparado aos 2 ultimos)

Arigato pela ajuda Yami-chan *.* eu realmente não tava com ''inspiraçao'' p escrever aquela parte xD

Talvez esteja meio estranho,eu tava nervosa fazendo esse capitulo (meu pai foi pegar as notas das minhas provas e demoro um ano na rua ¬¬'')

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/

Era segunda a noite após a morte dos nossos pais ..ouvimos alguem batendo na porta,Shizuo abriu e viu um homem sorridente falando:

''Yo eu sou Orihara Ootonashi ,vim cuidar de voces dois ''

Ele era um homem bem gentil e engraçado cuidou bastante da gente + depois de uma semana ele mudou muito...começou a exigir coisas estranhas do Shizuo...E o pior que eu não podia fazer nada para proteger meu irmao da quele maniaco!

Até que um dia o Ootonashi abusou tanto de Shizuo que ele ficou em coma por 1 semana (Deve ter sido uma noite e tanta uahaha *retardada*) Depois disso Ootonashi saiu de nossas vidas mas meu onii-chan demorou muito tempo para esquecer de tudo aquilo que sofreu..axo que ate hoje ele tem trauma da quele homem..Por favor Izaya não deixe ele chegar perto do meu onii-chan se não vou ter que matar ele...

Izaya estava deitado na cama(de Shizuo) pensando em tudo aquilo q Kasuka avia contado

-Hey Izaya

-Que foi?

-Voce antes estava todo feliz que vinha dormi no meu quarto e agora esta com essa cara de enterro

-Hum –sorriso pevertido- entao o Shizu-chan esperava que eu fizesse algo?-sobe em cima de Shizuo- Nee Shizu-chan vamos transar?Alem disso esta na cara que voce me ama

-Izaya! Eu NUNCA vou fazer isso com voce ú.ú –joga Izaya que cai ao seu lado na cama e depois o abraça- Vamos dormi já esta ficando tarde

-Hey..é serio voce me ama ou não? -_-

- aff que seja ¬¬ eu estou com sono juro que se voce falar mais uma palavra eu te mato sufocado com o travisseiro ú.ú

-Oyasuminasai O_O

No outro dia...

Shizuo levanta e da a tipica coçadinha na bunda e caminha em direçao ao banheiro...Tira a roupa e entra no chuveiro deixando que aquela agua quente lavasse seu belo corpinho (quem me dera fosse a agua )

-O-HA-YO Shizu-chan – abre a porta do box e pula em cima de Shizuo-

-O QUE VOCE..

- Ky –da um selinho em Shizuo- Não posso tomar banho junto com meu amado?

-Voce...-nota que Izaya tava pelado e cora ate a alma- voce..voce..SAI LOGO DAQUI Ú/Ú

-HAHAHA corado desse jeito nunca vou sair! Ah e acho que sua cara de vergonha me deu tesao –aperta Iza-kun contra a perna de Shizuo (PS: Iza-kun e o penis de Izaya,não me perguntem pq eu quis dar esse apelido para ele) – Agora voce vai ter que acalmar o meu...

-Seu..voce...AHHHHHHH que droga!

-HAHAHAHA voce ta todo..

-CALA A BOCA Ú.Ú –Da um belo soco em Izaya que o faz voar para fora do banheiro- SE VOCE ENTRAR AQUI DE NOVO VOU ARRANCAR SEU PENIS E PENDURAR NO PORTARIA DO PREDIO Ú.Ú

-_ + voce seria preso por atentado ao pudor

-VAI PARA O INFERNO

-Hai,hai -3-

Entao Izaya escuta a campainha (Shizuo não escutou por causa do chuveiro )

-Já vai -_- Desde que o Shizu-chan veio morar aqui toda manha aparece alguem para me atazanar -_- -pega uma toalha e amarra na cintura e depois caminha ate a sala e abre a porta- AZURA?O_O

-Yo...ui –começa a babar no corpo molhado de Izaya-

-Não precisava aperta a campainha eu tenho um copia da chave dele

-QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇAO PARA FAZER UMA COPIA DA MINHA CHAVE,KASUKA? Ú.Ú

Um certo loiro(pelado) que não percebeu a movimentaçao na sala chega..

-IZAYA Ú.Ú Quem mando voce sair do banheiro e pegar logo a MINHA toalha Ú.Ú

...

-Voces estavam tomando banho juntos? O_O

-KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Desmaia e cai no chao(de tanta hemorragia nasal) após ver a bela cena-

-POR QUE? T.T –pisa em Azura e entra no apartamento-

-Esse idiota entrou no banheiro e me agarrou!Eu não tenho motivos para tomar banho com seu traste

-TEM SIM Ú.Ú Voce me AMA!e ainda por cima ficou todo sem jeito quando eu esfreguei meu *** em voce HOHO –sorriso pevertido-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –começa a bater a cabeça na parede- KAMI-SAMA POR QUE?POR QUE MEU ONII-SAN? T.T logo com essa cobra T.T

-MUAHAHAH Voce perdeu ele para mim!Ontem a noite nos dormimos agarradinhos!

-CALA A BOCA Ú.Ú

- -_- -vai ate o quarto se vestir-

-Por que eu calaria?Voce ta na minha casa e ainda fez uma copia da chave sem minha permissao

-E QUEM TE DEU PERMISSAO PARA AGARRAR MEU IRMAO?

-ELE MESMO XD

-AH! –joga Izaya no chao e começa a chutar ele-

-PARAAAAAAAAAAA

- Q DROGA Ú.Ú –Volta para sala com sua camisa branca com os botoes aberto e uma calsa preta qualquer- Sera que da para voces dois pararem de brigar?

-ky..-acorda- AH –ve sua blusa com uma bela marca de sapato- sera que não dava para voces me colocarem p dentro?E QUEM FOI QUE PISOU EM MIM?

-Sera que da para voce sair daí?Nao da para fechar a porta com um traste caido na entrada

-MORRA Ú.Ú

-Voces são tao barulhentos -_- desde que vim morar aqui não tive nenhuma manha normal

-Entao vamos nos mudar?Dessa vez eu compro uma casa em um lugar calmo e poderemos viver uma vida de marido e marido*.*

-É claro querido!Todo dia vou te acorda com um beijinho e com uma chicara de café bem quentinho e todas as noites iremos transar ate morremos de cançasso

-SÉRIO? *-*

-CLARO QUE NÃO Ú.Ú –chuta Izaya- O que voce veio fazer aqui,Azura?

-Eh..vim pedir um favor para o Izaya

-O que?

-Eu quero que voce pegue uma certa coisa com um certo homem em um certo lugar certo certo...SEXY *.* -pula em cima de Shizuo- KYAHHHHHH

-Mulher tarada O_o

-Sai de cima do meu Shizu-chan ú.ú

-Gomen –sai- aqui esta o endereço do lugar eu irei pagar MUITO (Muito= autora com preguiça de colocar um valor)

-Tudo bem..+ uma pergunta por que voce mesma não vai o manda um dos seus ''criados''?

-Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não vou lá!Foge dos meus principios!E não quero meus criados emvolvidos com esse tipo de coisa

-Ta O_o

15:00 no lugar...

-Esse lugar é..-Fala izaya

-UM PUTEIRO MISTO O_O –Fala Kasuka (Puteiro misto = la voce tem tanto homi quanto muier)

-Eu realmente tenho que te acompanhar? (Shizuo)

-Claro!Seu dever e me proteger e ainda + o lider de um puteiro pode ser um cara muito perigoso

-Que seja -_- Kasuka vá para casa!Nao quero voce indo nesses lugares

-E voce acha que quero que meu irmao vá?Deixa eu ir ú.ú

-Tanto faz -_-

-Vamos entrar logo -_- -entra no lugar e é seguido por Kasuka e Shizuo-

No puteiro...(me sinto estranha escrevendo isso)

Logo uma mulher começa a ''dar em cima'' de Shizuo

-Sejam bem vindos! OWWWW –encara Shizuo- Que homem lindo!Eu ficaria honrada em ''brincar'' com voce!

-Eu..-cora- não

-Ou voce prefere brincar com homens? –aperta bunda de shizuo-

-O/O

-TIREM A MAO DO MEU NII-SAN Ú.Ú –chuta os 2 elementos que agarravam Shizuo-

-Hey voce não é aquela ator famoso?

-Não Ú.Ú As pessoas burras como voce falam que eu sou parecido com ele(ia pegar mau se descobrissem que ele fosse em um lugar desse ''calão'',não?)

-Aff ¬¬ Azura me mandou aqui para pegar uma coisa(Izaya)

-Azura-san? –muda a cara para uma seria-Hum...venha comigo o mestre esta a espera de voces

Na sala do ''mestre''

-O Mestre esta tomando esperar no sofá ate que ele termine –sai da sala e fecha porta-

-Humm ate que é um lugar confortavel para um puteiro

-Cala boca Izaya -_-

-Por que as pessoas gostam de assediar o Shizuo? T.T

-Por que ele é um gostoso 8D

-BAKA Ú.Ú

- -sai do banheiro- Hum Vejam só quem esta aqui!Meu sobrinho tapado,o irmao caçula imprestavel e o MEU Shizuo

-...-abaixa a cabeça-

-OOTONASHI? O_O

-Não sou a cinderela -_- Nunca pensei que voces que viriam aqui..HAHAHAHA

-Shizuo? Voce ta bem? –ve Shizuo com a cabeça abaixada-

-...

-Me de logo o pacote!Eu não quero + ficar nessa sala com voce

-Aff ¬¬ voce e o kasuka não me interessam!Shizuo-kun..voce sentiu saudades de mim?

-e..u..não quero falar com voce!

-Hum..porque não? –sorriso sinico- esta com medo que eu te fassa alguma coisa?

-NÃO FALE COM MEU IRMAO!

-Kasuka cale sua maldita boca!Shizuo seu irmao + novo acabou de me irritar!Voce sabe como eu ODEIO quando ele me irrita!

-Não! –olhar SUPER assustado- o que voce vai..

-O que eu vou fazer?HAHAHA Já que seu querido irmaozinho não sabe ficar calado eu vou matar ele e meu amado sobrinho aqui!Ou entao voce pode fazer como sempre!Assumir a responsabilidade!Afinal voce já deve ter se acostumado a fazer isso,não?

-Cala boca!

-Não adianta falar cala boca com essa carinha assustada..Se passaram tantos anos e voce ainda tem trauma do que fiz a voce?

-...

- Nunca fui com sua cara! (Izaya)

-Voce não deveria ter raiva do seu tio

-VOCE NÃO É MEU TIO!

-Aparti do momento em que casei com a tonta da sua tia eu sou sim!

-Tonta?

-Tonta...quem voce acha que matou o ex marido dela,em?-senta em uma cadeira-

-Por que voce se casou com ela

-Hum...sua familia tinha muita grana e eu precisava de dinheiro para tocar meu ''negocio'' !Ah esqueci de acrescentar que me casei com ela um dia antes do dia em que fui embora da Casa do Shizuo!Tinha me cançado de brincar com aquela criança fragil que nem suportou um pouco de ''tortura''.Mas vejam só aquela criança fraca cresceu e virou um homem muito "bonito"!HAHAHA !Venha ate aqui Shizuo!Voce sabe que posso matar eles a qualquer ,momento voce como ninguem conhece o meu poder

-Hai..-começa a caminha em direçao a Ootonashi um olhar vazio e morto-

-SHIZUO!O que pensa que esta fazendo seguindo as ordens desse cretino?Da logo uma surra nele e faz ele engolir tudo o que fez!

-Hum –pega Shizuo e o faz sentar em seu colo- Shizuo é um fraco perto de mim! –Começa a cheirar o pescoço do loiro- hahaha e vejo que voce pintou o cabelo de outra cor!Nao me diga que foi por causa da quele dia que falei que amava a cor do seu cabelo?

-Sim..

-Q fofo! Mas eu não gostei de voce com o cabelo assim!Depois voce volta para a cor natural

-Ootonashi para com isso deixa ele ir!Viemos aqui so para pegar...

-Bla,bla,bla...

-Voce...falou que eles podiam ir embora

-Aham!Pessam para a garota que troxeram voces aqui buscar esta em cima do armario da cozinha!

-Como se fossemos embora sem o Shizuo!

-Hum entao voce quer ficar aqui vendo seu amado sendo fodido pelo seu tio!Ah eu sei que voce gosta dele a burra da Yume-chan me falou sobre voces 2 –começa a passar a mao pelo corpo de Shizuo- Só que o Shizuo não vai conseguir ''fazer'' com voce..parece que quando chega o momento ele lembra de umas certas coisas que aconteceu entre agente!Voce não se sente com inveja?Eu sou o único que posso tocar nele!

-Eu..

-Ah Shizuo aposto que voce sentiu falta de quando eu te estrupava!Lembra daquela vez em que eu fiz voce..

-Já chega...-tira uma arma do casaco e aponta para Ootonashi- Eu não aguento mas voce atrapalhando na vida do Shizuo!

-Voce vai em matar Kasuka-kun? –tira Shizuo de cima do seu coloco e começa caminhar em direçao de Kasuka- Eu acho que voce não consegue..sempre foi um fresco que depende do seu onii-chan para tudo!

-Sai de perto de mim

-Hahaha –pega arma e aponta para seu coraçao- Kasuka-kun voce nunca vai conseguir fazer nada sem seu irmao!Voce teve mil chances de chamar a policia em quanto eu me divertia com o Shizuo!Fala,Voce adorava ouvir os nossos gemidos pelos corredores?

-EU VOU TE MATAR!

-Voce não consegue me matar!

-Idiota ¬¬ –atira-

- x.x –cai morto no chao-

-Izaya seu tio e tao tapado quanto voce!Que tipo de idiota faz isso? Ele tava pedindo para morrer!

- -_- Kasuka voce acabo te matar o Ootonashi

-Eu.. –olha para o chao e ve o corpo estirado do defunto e o sangue escorrendo manchando o tapete branco com a bela cor viva do sangue- eu..EU –desmaia-

-ótimo -_- Pelo menos eu me livrei do Ootonashi –caminha ate Shizuo que estava encarando alguma parte do chao- Shizu-chan –toca o rosto de Shizuo- Tudo bem com voce?

-Eu..

-Não se preocupe ele ta morto!Nao vai incomodar mais ninguem!

-Mas..

-Shizu-kun eu sei que voce ta num momento dificil + -aponta para a porta da sala onde aviam +- 21 pessoas com olhares assassinos para cima deles- Se voce não se recuperar agora provavemente seremos mortos!Eu realmente não quero morrer em um puteiro!

-...

-Shizuo ..HEY SHIZUO Ú.Ú –chuta Shizuo-

-O_o Por que voce me chutou seu idiota?

-OLHA LÁ ELES VAO MATAR AGENTE! POR UM ACASO É SEU SONHO MORRER EM UM PUTEIRO?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH Ú.Ú VAMOS MATAR ESSE FDPS Q MATARAM NOSSO MESTRE!

-O_O –Pega mão de Izaya e o pucha ate o banheiro e tranca a porta-

-Vamos pensar em um ponto bom!Pelo menos eles usam espadas!Iria ser pior se fossem armas!

-cala boca -_-

(-ABRAM ESSA MALDITA PORTA!-chuta porta-)

-Já sei! Izaya!

-Que foi?

-Hum..desculpe –pega Izaya e o taca contra parede-

E como sempre..eles sempre quebram as paredes –''

-AHHHH POR QUE FEZ ISSO? –tenta sair de baixo dos tijolos-

-Voce era coisa + pesada que eu tinha p quebrar a parede –entra no local- Oh!Que maravilha é a cozinha!

-COISA? Ú.Ú NÃO SE FAZ ISSO COM UMA PESSOA!

-Cala boca ¬¬ -pega um pacote que estava em cima de um armario- deve ser isso –taca o pacote para Izaya e depois arrasta o grande armario ate o buraco tapando-o – Cada o Kasuka?

-Eh..ele ficou lá

-O QUE?

-O Kasuka ficou lá hehe''

-IZAYA Ú.Ú

-Não é culpa minha!Voce e que tava todo melancolico e não prestou atençao ú.ú

-SE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECER COM MEU IRMAO EU ACABO COM VOCE!

-Eh..tudo bem Shizuo -_-

-An?

-Eu vou falar com eles leve o pacote e pegue o Kasuka e me espere lá fora

-Que? Voce ta doido?

-Não ¬¬ eu tenho o sobrenome do cara que acabou de morrer e eu sou eu

-eh..

-Vamos logo ou voce quer que seu irmaozinho seja culpado por matar aquele cara?

-ENCONTRAMOS VOCES Ú.Ú

E novamentes eles são cercados pelos ''subordinados'' do Ootonashi

-Meu nome é Orihara Izaya..deixe ele e o garoto que esta caido irem embora eu quero conversa com voces

-Izaya? HAHAHA voce é o sobrinho bastardo do mestre!Voce acha que depois de matar ele vai conseguir assumir o controlhe?

-Acho '_'

-MALDITO Ú.Ú

-Olha eu so quero conversa com voces..tenho cereteza que voces vao concordar comigo

-Eu já ouvir umas coisas a respeito dele.é melhor ouvirmos ele,não?Alem disso não tem ninguem que possa subistituir o mestre a não ser ele..

-Se ele não passar de um diota eu juro que mato voce ú.ú Loirinho gostosinho pode ir buscar o moreno e ir embora daqui!Mas se um dos 2 voltarem juro que mato os 3 ú.ú

Na sala do defunto do Ootonashi...

-Hey..voce.

Um cara (tenho mesmo que fazer a descriçao de um cara que vai levar um pé na bunda? -_-) Bom um cara qualquer acabava de amarrar os pulsos de Kasuka e o deixou de quatro

-Agora vamos nos divertir..heheheehehehehehe – se posiciona na frente da da bunda ergida para o alto de Kasuka e começa a abrir sua propria calça-

-AH O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO? Ú.Ú

-Não é meio obvio?Eu vou te...

-HEY –escancara a porta- O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO COM O MEU IRMAO? Ú.Ú

-Não era para voce estar morto?

-Quem devia estar morto era voce ú.ú –da mais um chute mortal quebrador de paredes no pobre cara que cai desmaiado-

-X.X

-ONII-CHAN T.T buaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu quase fui estrupado por esse cara T.T

-Tudo bem Kasuka x.x –pega Kasuka e o leva para fora do bordel

30 minutos depois Shizuo e Kasuka vem a porta do lugar abrindo

-Ah!Izaya-san volte mais evzes para nos vizitar!

-Hahaha pode deixar ^^

-Bye bye! =) –fecha a porta-

-O_O

-Que foi?

-A 30 minutos atraz eles tavam querendo comer nosso figado

-Não só o nosso figado x.x

-Como eu falei consegui resolver o assunto com eles!Nao se preocupe a morte do Ootonashi vai ser mantida em segredo ah..Kasuka-kun voce esta saindo com a uma das subordinadas Azura-san ne?Leve esse pacote para ela!

- O QUE?Por que não me falou nada?

-Eu..MALDITO IZAYA Ú.Ú

-Aff que seja -_- so uma coisa depois vou querer conversar com ela..amanha leva ele para almoçar com agente

-Hai T.T bye –pega o apcote e ruma ao seu caminho-

Na casa de Izaya...

-Ah –fecha a porta- Shizu-chan voce..

Shizuo se jogou no sofa e começou a chorar..

-Shizu-chan!Voce ta bem?

-Não T.T

-Aff voce ainda ta pensado no Ootonashi? Esquece aquele cara

-Mas..

-Mas nada ¬¬ Olha só voce sempre tao forte e so por causa de algumas palavras da quele traste fica todo abalado –pega mao de Shizuo- Vem vamos tomar um banho!E dessa vez vai ser no banheiro do meu quarto!Lá tem uma banheira grande e confortavel voce deve relachar

-E quem voce acha que lava a sua banheira grande? -_-

-Voce já que é minha esposa

- baka

Na banheira...

-Hohoho nunca pensei ve o Shizu-chan tirando a roupa e vindo tomar banho na mesma banheira que eu por vontade propria –admirando o loiro a tirar roupa-

-Baka ¬¬ -entra na banheira- (Ui que perdiçao 2 homis totosos na banheira)

-Ky –abraça Shizuo- Eu te amo Shizu-chan

-Eu tambem te amo..

-...

-Que foi?

-Nada e.e'' Shizu-chan..e verdade sobre a cor do seu cabelo?

-sim

-Hum + eu prefiro o Shizu-chan loiro *.* fica + sexy! –pega shampoo e começa a lavar o cabelo do loiro- Esqueça que voce pintou o cabelo para esquecer aquele idiota!Lembre agora que a cor do seu cabelo so faz aumentar meu amor por voce

-Que romantico

- ¬3¬ voce é mau eu to aqui falando um bando de coisa e parece que voce me ignora

-Eu já faalei que te amo –Deita Izaya na banheira,fazendo uma quantidade da agua espirrar, e depois sobe em cima do moreno- voce quer + o que?

-Que voce faça amor comigo °3°

-Voce sabe que eu não gosto de fazer isso

-Mas voce vai fazer com o cara que voce ama não com um tiozinho estrupador de criança Ú3Ú

-Hum –começa a se aproximar da boca de Izaya- o maximo que posso fazer com voce é isso – Shizuo aproxima seus labios dos de Izaya até se encontrarem em um beijo simples ,inocente e cheio de amor, depois de algum tempo Shizuo começa aprofundar o beijo, pedindo passagem com sua lingua, que Izaya logo concede e entao começa a batalha por espaço em suas bocas, desesperadamente buscando uma a outra (ui xD) mais logo o ar falta e Shizuo sente uma certa coisa prescionando sua perna(pq os humanos precisam respirar? Na minha proxima fic yaoi vou fazer um mundo que os humanos não precisam respirar ú.ú)

-o/o

-Voce já ta animadinho,é?

-Claro!Continua logo _ voce ta me deixando louco!

-Não =P –sai de cima de Izaya-

-CHATO T3T

-Desculpa é que eu não consigo

-Shizu-chan!-olhar determinado- Eu CONCERTEZA vou fazer voce tansar comigo e curar esse seu trauma!

-Ok,Estaria ancioso por esse dia!Mas provavelmente voce estará ferrado!Eu não me ''libero'' a bastante tempo!Voce provavelmente não conseguira andar no outro dia e gozara toda vez que ouvir a minha voz

-Hai sensei =P

Mas um capitulo terminado \o/ provavelmente o proximo capitulo sera o ultimo (eu axo)

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/

Nota da Yami-chan:

queria saber pq eu sempre fico com a parte 'dificil' de escrever, vc e a nee-chan ein, mais é ate legal escrever essas partes *.* shizu-chan fique logo com o izaya \o/

Obs: na parte q a Letí pediu p mim escrever eu estava bebendo ice(lemon xD) e escutando shiver (a 2op d kuroshitsuji II) mistura fatal xD)

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/


	6. Picolé,estrogone de camarão e o estimula

Yoo pessoal o/ o capítulo final o/  
E sim tem lemon HOHOHO + não esperem muita coisa já que é a primeira vez que eu escrevo lemon  
Não aumentei a classificaçao da fic para 18+ pq não faz sentindo e.e'' eu tenho 14 anos já basta o 16+

Um certo moreno dormia tranquilamente quando sente um certo loiro se mechendo na cama e uma certa claridade em seu rosto

-Shizu-chan não faça tanto barulho e feche essa maldita janela

-Baka..reclamando logo de manha –Sobe em cima de Izaya e aproxima seu rosto ao dele- Não sabe nem falar um bom dia?

-o..hayo

-Ohayo Izaya-kun –Da um doce beijo de bom dia em seu amado mais logo sai da cama- Vou tomar banho voce trate de acabar com essa preguiça

-Hai!

O Banho do loiro estava indo muito bem não avia nenhum moreno pevertido entrando e o agarrando feito quantoo loiro se enxugava ouviu uns barulhos meios estranhos vindo do quarto este colocou sua cueca e calça e foi ate o quarto ve o que estava acontecendo

-ahhhhh...assim...

-IZAYA?O_o

Izaya estava pelado em cima da cama de pernas abertas e massageando seu amiguinho e gemendo feito um cachorro no cio

-ahhh...Shizu-chan acho que me masturbar olhando para voce e mais divertido que me mastubar pensando em voce

-O...que?O/O

-Ah –pucha o loiro para cama,este que cai entre as pernas de Izaya- Voce não acha isso excitante? Eu estou assim só de pensar em você!Por que não termina o trabalho me..

-JÁ CHEGA Ú.Ú –pega almofada e taca na cabeça de Izaya- Por que voce faz essas coisas vergonhaosas? X/X

-Pare de agir feito uma Ohime-sama -_- -sobe em cima de Shizuo fazendo o corpo detes se deitar na cama- Eu estou começando a desconfiar que voce não passa de um ukezinho

-Uke é seu pai

-Provavelmente ele é mais macho que voce

-Vai tomar no cu

-Prefiro que outra coisa de um certo alguem entre no meu cu

-BAKA Ú/Ú

-Nee Shizu-chan –começa a abrir a calça do loiro- Já que voce não quer me divertir eu divirto voce –desce seu rosto ate a cueca de Shizuo e da um sorriso safado quando retirar o membro pulsante de seu amado da (malditaquesoexistepatrapalhar) cueca- Se bem que eu vou me divertir bastante fazendo isso! –Coloca aquela imensa coisa na boca e começa a chupar como se estivesse chupando os melhor picole do mundo (Picole sabor Shizuo!To dentro xD)- hum..

-Ah..Izaya..para com isso..ahhhh!Que droga!

- ¬3¬ -tira da boca- Vai me dizer que voce não esta gostando disso?

-Eu..claro que to gostando ú.ú

-Quer que eu continue? *3*

-Vai logo ú.ú

- X3 – Então Izaya continua com a 'diversão' , lambendo da base ate a ponta daquele membro delicioso e pulsante , depois começou a chupa-lo de novo, agora com mais vontade que antes , hora mais rápido, hora mais lento. Quando Izaya sentiu que Shizuo estava perto de chegar ''lá'' o moreno da uma chupada com vontade...

-AHHHH IZAYAAAAAAAA!Você é tao gostoso!

-Hum –tira o membro de seu amado da boca,engole o liquido e depois lambe um pouco que estava no canto de sua boca- é muito + divertido ouvir voce gemendo meu nome

- -abre a porta do quarto- AHH O_O –cai no chao- O..que voces estao fazendo?O_o

-Kasuka?O_o

-Kasuka -3- Voce é cego? eu estava lambendo seu irmaozinho..voce não sabe como é bom ouvir ele gemer meu nome

-Izaya não fale essas coisas pevertidas para ele -_- -começa a se vestir-

-Nii-san eu..

-Depois eu falo com voce Kasuka vou tomar um banho..

-Eu tambem quero o/ -começa a seguir Shizuo ate o banheiro-

-VAO TOMAR BANHO JUNTOS? T_T

Na sala depois do banho...

-ONII-SAN!Eu não quero voce fazendo essas coisas com o Izaya!

-O Izaya e eu estamos juntos e alem disso não há necessidade para voce sentir ciumes dele

-Juntos? *...*

-Como não vou sentir ciumes?Meu irmao esta junto com outro cara!Provavelmente voce dev amar ele muito mais que..

- KASUKA! –Abraça a cintura de Kasuka e encosta seu testa na dele- Eu te amo!Nao fale esse tipo de besteiras..eu nunca deixarei de te amar!

-cora- Isso não é verdade!Voce já esta ate dormindo com ele!

-Eu passei só duas noites com ele...Voce já se esqueceu de quantas noites dormimos na mesma cama abraçados?

-Foram muitas..-desvia o olhar para um canto qualquer- mesmo assim ainda sinto que vou te perder para ele..isso doi...

-Por que voce me perderia? –tira um de seus braços da cintura de Kasuka e a leva ate o queicho do moreno trazendo seu rosto para mais perto- não desvie o olhar de mim..eu te amo muito nunca te trocaria por ninguem..voce é meu irmaozinho querido!

-ok..acredito em voce

-Baka –Toma a boca de Kasuka em um breve beijo e depois o solta- Não duvide mais do meu amor por voce..Eu amo o Izaya mais nada ira superar o amor e carinho que sinto pelo meu pequeno irmao

-Hai o/o

-voces 2...que tipo de relação voces tem?O_o

-Ele é meu irmao

-Aquela coisa de –abraça o proprio corpo e imita uma voz sedutora e apaixonada- ''Voce já se esqueceu de quantas noites dormimos na mesma cama abraçados'' e depois aquele beijo O_o tem certeza que voces dois não se amam?

-É claro que eu amo o Kasuka + é so amor entre irmaos ú.ú

-Eh ú.ú

-Não parece + tudo bem -_- -pula em cima de Shizuo- Shizu-chan quero beijo tambem 3

-Diferente com o Kasuka se eu te beijar vou querer fazer outra coisa tambem

- o que seria? –sorriso pevertido-

-hum -tira Izaya de cima de si e sussurra em seu ouvido- vou acabar pegando meu amiguinho e enfiar na sua linda bundinha

-Kyah eu quero o/

-Baka-da uma moca de leve na cabeça de Izaya-

-Shizu-chan 3

-Onii-chan ¬3¬ Voce pode ir jantar hoje comigo e com minha namorada?

-Ok,aqui?

-Não,como é mais perto para ela vamos jantar em um tal de Sushi russo

-SUSHI RUSSO? O_O

-Hai,hai eu vou indo trabalhar

-Kasuka –estende um casaco para o Moreno- não esqueça seu casaco ta frio la fora

-Arigato –pega e sai-

-Parece que finalmente o Kasuka aceitou o fato de eu ter roubado voce dele

-Cala boca -_- hoje voce não tem nada para fazer?

-Não –se joga no sofa e liga a tv- vai ser um dia tranquilo

-Voce tem uma casa por que voce não arruma?

-Eu odeio arrumar casa 3 aliaz voce tem arrumado ela por que não continua?

-Por que eu não sou sua empregada ¬¬

-Mais é minha esposa 8D

-IZAYA Ú.Ú –empurra o moreno do sofa- VAI VARRER A CASA ANTES QUE EU PEGUE A VASSUOURA E ENFIE NA SUA BUNDA

-HAI O_O

-Pulga preguisoça -_-

Algumas horas depois Izaya estava jogado na cadeira e apoiando a cabeça na mesa observando o loiro fazer a comida...

-Vai ficar me olhando mesmo?

-Mais não tem nada para fazer 3 alem disso é bom ficar olhando para voce

-Baka..entao me ajuda aqui -_-

-Eu não sei cozinhar.E isso é trabalho da esposa

-Eu não sou sua esposa -_- vem aqui

-Hai –se aproxima de Shizuo-

- Aqui –pega a colher e mergulha no conteudo de uma panela e estende para Izaya- Prove –leva a colher ate a boca de Izaya-

-BOM *.* acho que foi o melhor estrogonofe de camarao que já provei o que tem de diferente?

-Bem simples eu so fiz ferver e bater a casca do camarao no liquidificador,coei e coloquei essa agua para fazer o final das contas o gosto do camarao ta na casca

-Voce realmente ama fazer tarefas domesticas,ne?

-Baka -_-

-Sabe o que deixaria esse estrogonofe mais gostoso?

-O que?

-Voce vai ver –agacha e começa a abrir a calça de Shizuo-

-HEY

-hehehe –retirar o membro da cueca de um pouco do estrogonofe com uma colher joga no membro de Shizuo

-Seu idiota isso é quente!

-Mais quente ainda é o que eu vou fazer agora –de um vez so abocanha o membro de Shizuo-

-ahh Izaya...voce e doido?

- -Começa a lamber aquele creme que estava em volta do membro de Shizuo.-

-Izaya como voce é bom nisso..quero mais

-que bom que ta gostando –Joga Shizuo no chao e leva novamente a colher ate a panela + dessa vez pega um camarao e colocando em cima da ''cabeça'' de Shizuo e com toda vontade do mundo morde o camarao junto com a cabeça fazendo o loiro gritar de prazer e logo depois gozar-

-Izaya..eu...-pega o rosto do moreno e rapidamente avança na quela boca invadindo-a com sua lingua,sentindo uma mistura incrivel de estrogonofe e seu proprio gozo-

-ahh

- -para o beijo- vamos parar por aqui..o chao esta todo sujo

-Que chato T3T

-Já que voce sujou voce limpa

-O QUE?Ú.Ú eu faça isso so para te animar e eu ainda tenho que limpar a bagunça?

-Que seja -_- eu ainda tenho q fazer o arroz

Por volta das 18:30 um jovem casal andava lado-a-lado arrancando suspiros de surpresa de todos os que viam juntos

-Que frio x.x''

-Eu falei para colocar luva –pega mao fria de Izaya e envolve na sua mao quente – Voce para ate um difunto

-Mas eu pensei já que voce não precisava de luva eu tambem não ia precisar

-Voce é idiota? -_- eu sou um cara quente (aham *sorriso pervo*)

Um trio para Izaya e Shizuo. E a unica menina fala:

-Shizuo-san..por a caso voce e o Izaya-san estao...namorando? –cora ate a alma-

-Eh voces ultimamente estao sendo vistos bastante juntos e agora andam pela rua em uma noite fria e romantica de maos dadas!Parecem um casal apaixonado..ahh..acho que meu coraçao acelera só em sentir esse clima apaixonado que exala de voces

-Kida voce é muito estranho e.e"

-Eu estranho? Eu so falo e faço o que meu coraçao manda!E ai voces estao namorando ou não?

-Sim,desculpe mais estamos atrazados –pucha Izaya e o leva para longe do trio-baka-

Nos Sushi russo...

-Oww!Shizuo!Seu irmao e uma moça estam te esperando lá traz na mesa particular e..O_O –leva um susto e ve quem estava segurando a mao de Shizuo era Izaya-

-Ok,Obrigado Simon!

-Yo Simon

-Yo...Izaya ^^'

A salinha era bem agradavel com uma tipica mesinha japonesa e aquelas almofadinhas no chao para se sentar...Kasuka estava praticamente sendo agarrado por uma moça ruiva que estava de quatro em cima do moreno

-Ah Kasu-chan voce é tao kawaii *...*

-Sai daqui Kishima,sua doida!

-Se voce me der um beijinho eu te solto

-Ta bom -_- -da um rapido selinho e se livra da ruiva pevertida-

-Que maldade 3 da proxima vez quero uma coisa mais ardente e..

-Yo Kasuka –entra e seguido por Izaya-

-Onii-chan! Izaya -_- por que voce ta aqui?

-Já que era para o Shizu-chan conhecer sua namorada me senti no direito de conhece-la tambem!-se senta-

-Não se ache a esposa dele ú.ú

-Na verdade eu sou o marido + tudo bem

-O QUE? SHIZU-CHAN?O/O Voces são gays? –falou a ruiva com uma cara bem estranha-

-Sim..eu sou Shizuo irmao do Kasuka e esse é o Izaya meu namorado

-Na..morado? KYAH */* QUE PERFECT! Voces 2 são lindos e ainda namoram!Ne ne Kasu-chan eu eu estou sonhando?

-Já falei para voce parar de dar esses ataques estranhos -_-'' e pelo menos fale seu nome para ele

-Oh..Gomen eu sou Kishima Narae (eu achei esse nome bemestranho + a Bruna-nee-chan que escolheu entao..) Namorada do Kasu-chan e pretendo me casar com ele!

-Casar?O_o

-Shizuo-san tem ciumes?

-Ciumes?-pega braço de Kasuka e o traz para bem perto de seu corpo- Mesmo amando ele não terei nenhum tipo de ciumes de voce com ele!Alem disso fui eu que dei o primeiro beijo de lingua nele –da um selinho em seu irmao e o solta-

-KYAHHHHHHHH INCESTO *.*

-ONII-CHAN Ó3Ó !Não faça essas coisas só para agradar a Kishima ela não passa de uma pevertida

-Eu sou SUA pevertida –pula no pescoço de Kasuka e começa a distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço do moreno-

- HAHA BAKA PARA ISSO FAZ COSQUINHA!

-Que familia mais feliz –Izaya estava com maior cara chocha apoiado com a cabeça na mesa-

-Izaya voce esta bem?-disse o loiro um pouco preocupado-

-To

-Não parece ate agora não jogou nenhuma piada infame –cutucou Kasuka-

-Baka -3-

-Izaya –senta do lado e toca com a mão na testa de Izaya- Você esta com um pouquinho de febre

-Sério?

-Sim..-pega o moreno e o faz deitar sua cabeça em seu coloco-

-Shizu-chan é tão gentil

-KAWAII *.* -Começa a esfregar seu rosto no rosto de Kasuka em sinal de ''que coisa mais fofa''-

-Ai sua doida x.x''

-Ky –solta Kasuka e pega sua bolsa e começa a procurar algo- Eu acho que tenho aqui um remedio que é bom para febre..ah achei! –tira uma pilula e estende em direçao de Shizuo-

-Obrigado!

-entra- Aqui esta as bebidas e o sushi..O_o –ve Izaya deitado no colo de Shizuo- Shizuo..me desculpe + e impossivel não perguntar isso..voce e o Izaya estao tendo algum tipo de relaçao –coloca as coisas em cima da mesa-

-Ah sim eu e o Izaya estamos namorando

-O QUE? O_o

-Isso mesmo

-Mas voces dois quese se matavam como isso pode ter acontecido?

-Desde que eu fui morar na casa dessa criatura comecei a ve que não o odiava tanto assim...

-Entendo..-da um sorriso meio feliz e sai do local-

-Aqui Izaya –epga um copo de suco de laranja e estende para izaya-

-Shizu-chan...me de o remedio na boca

-O que?O_o

-Eu to fraco

-Voce não ta morrendo -_-

-Que seja so pense como isso vai ser sexy *.* seja bomzinho comigo pelo menos quando to dodoi

-Baka voce falando desse jeito nao tem nem como eu negar –pega o remedio e coloca na sua boca ate a de Izaya e empurra a pilula para dentro da boca de Izaya-

- -engole a pilula e quando ia começar aesfregar sua lingua na de Shizuo, o loiro se afasta- SHIZU-CHAN T.T

-Não ia começar um beijo meloso bem na hora do jantar ou melhor na frente da queles dois- aponta para Kishima que estava com uma quantidade incrivel de sangue saindo de seu nariz e com cara de baka-apaixonada, e para Kasuka que estava quase quebrando a pobre mesa de tanta raiva-

-É MELHOR MESMO Ú.Ú QUE RAIVA EU ODEIO VOCE IZAYA Ú.Ú

- ky –limpa o sangue com um papel- Não fique com ciumes deles dois *.* eles fazem um par tao lindo *.*

-Isso mesmo Kishima-chan eu e o Shizuo...somos...um...-desmaia-

-Izaya?O_o

-Hey Kishima o que era aquela pilula?

-Era para febre _ as vezes faz desmaiar mesmo não se preocupem jaja ele ta melhor

-Ok...Entao Kishima Izaya me falou que voce é subordinada da Azura

-Sim!e sou uns 4 anos mais nova que a Azura-sama ^^ ela e o pai dela cuidaram muito bem de mim quando meus pais morreram!A única coisa que posso fazer para retribuir a bondade deles é trabalhando para a Azura-sama –sorri-

-Hum..que bom..voce parece ser uma boa garota..provavelmente pegou essa pervesao de tanto ficar com a Azura,ne?

-Eu acho que sim he' quando eu era pequena sonhava em ser como ela e no final acabei de transformando nessa coisa pevertida

-Ainda bem que voce sabe –fala Kasuka-

-Eu gosto muito do Kasu-chan espero que eu posso me dar bem com voce...

-Tudo bem eu falei pouco,mas já gostei bastante de voce ^^ espero que voce e meu irmao sejam felizes

-Hai ^^

-Agora tenho que levar essa bela adormecida para casa –Levanta e segura Izaya como se fosse uma princesa- Yasumi

-Yasumi

No quarto de Izaya

Shizuo pousava seu amado moreno com muito cuidado em cima da cama quando percebe que ele estava quente de mais,o moreno acordou...

-ahhh –Izaya arfava de calor- Shizu-chan...esta quente...

-Izaya voce ta pegando fogo!Nao era para voce ter melhorado?

-Eu...

Voltando a Kasuka e Kishima...

-Ka-su-chan hehehehe –risada nervosa-

-Que foi?

-E se eu te falar que dei o remedio errado para o Izaya-san

-O que? O_o

- -pega um frascode sua bolça e estende para que Kasuka pudesse ler- Aqui

-Es..ti..mu..la..te...Estimulante...ESTIMULANTE Ú.Ú KISHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-GOMEN T.T

-Desculpa coisa nehuma!Voce deu estimulante para ele!E que tipo de pessoa levaria estimulanete na bousa como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo?

-Não se preocupe de o Shizu-chan ''cuidar direitinho'' do Izaya tenho certeza que a febre passa!Li em um manga estranho que fazer sexo ajudar a febre passar XD –doida-

-VOCÊ É IDIOTA?E não é esse o problema!

-Entao qual é?

-O Izaya já quer meu irmao normalmente agora por efeito dessa droga provavelmente o meu Onii-san vai ser comido vivo...NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T

-O_o

-Kishima voce pretendia usar isso com quem?Ú.Ú

-E eu queria usar com voce...

-Retarda -_-'' –pega o telefone-

Voltando para Izaya e Shizuo...

-Shizu-chan –corado,agarra a roupa do loiro e diz em um tom desesperado-Apague!

-Apagar o que? O_o –assustado-

-Apague o fogo que está dentro de mim!

-Fogo? Que fogo?

Entao eles ouvem o telefone tocar e Shizuo se solta de Izaya e atende

-Alo?

(-Onii-chan!É urgente!Sai dessa casa agora!)

-Kasuka voce esta doido?

(Nao!É que a Kishima deu um remedio errado para o Izaya)

-Remedio errado?O que foi que ela deu?

(-Estimulante)

-O QUE? O_O Que tipo de pessoa levaria isso na bolsa como se fosse a coisa + normal do mundo e...

Shizuo não pode completar a frase porque viu um certo moreno arremeçando o Telefone para longe

-SHIZUO!Não fale com o Kasuka agora!JÁ BASTA! EU QUERO VOCÊ!AGORA ME POSSUA AGORA Ú/Ú

-Não consigo saber se voce ta doido por causa da febre ou por causa do estimulante..

-T.T –cai no chao- Estimulante?De que merda voce ta falando?Shizu-chan tasukete..queima muito..eu quero...me alivia onegai T3T

-Izaya! –pega o Moreno e o joga na cama- a Kishima te deu estimulante em vez de remeio para febre

-O QUE?O/o não importa..SHIZU-CHAN AGOR...-O moreno não pode completar pos teve sua boca tomada pela boca faminta de Shizuo-

-separa sua a boca da do moreno mais deixa uma distancia minima- Izaya..voce esta todo corado e implorando para que eu te coma!Ninguem com sanidade mental suportaria isso –Percorre sua mao pelo corpo de Izaya ate alcançar a calça do moreno,enfia sua mao por dentro da cueca e segura o membro rigido com firmeza- Você está tao duro..parece que esta implorando que eu o coloque na boca

-Shi..zu.. me chupe..onegai..

-Hum.. –tira a calça e a cueca do moreno e as joga em um canto qualquer- Sente na cama

-Hai..-apoia a costa na cabeceira da cama e senta de perna aberta-

-Agora..-o loiro avança no membro do moreno e começa a suga-lo-

-Shizu-chan..mas..

- -Tira '''Izaya'' de sua boca e começa a lamber o saco do morerno que dava delirios de prazer-

-Shizuo..quero voce dentro de mim...

- -sobe e fala sensualmente no ouvido de Izaya- Voce quer que eu pegue meu pau e enfie dentro de você?

-Você é sadico?O_o

-Talvez –morde o lobulo da orelha do moreno- Eu vou enfiar em voce mais so se voce prometer uma coisa

-O que?

-Que vai gemer alto meu nome..

-Claro O/o

-Ok –Força o corpo de Izaya a deitar na cama,Se posicional na pequena entrada do moreno- Prepare-se..voce vai gemer tao alto que vai ficar sem voz

-Baka!

-Hum –enfia seu membro de uma vez no moreno-

-AHHH SHIZUO! Voce..-sente uma dor horrivel e deixa uma lagrima escapar no canto de seu olho- cruel..

-Ah..eu cruel?Nao é voce que esta sendo apertado de uma forma tao gostosa..vou ser bonzinho e ficar parado ate voce se acostumar

-Hai..

-Izaya voce não sabe como é terrivelmente irresistivel te ver assim corado pedindo essas coisas!E a sensaçao de esta dentro de voce é única!

-ah...Shizuo...se mecha..

- -Rapidamente o loiro obedece e começa a fazer um movimento lento de vai e vem dentro do moreno- Ah..Izaya voce é tao gostoso..apertado..

-Shizu-chan..pare de falar essas coisas –totalmente corado-

-Não –começa a fazer movimentos mais rapidos e leva uma de suas maos ao membro de Izaya e começa a estimula-lo novamente-

-AH..SHIZUO!Como é bom ter voce dentro de mim e me masturbando ao mesmo tempo voce é fantastico!

-Sou,é? –Da um sorriso pervo e volta a atacar a boca de Izaya,entrelaçando sua lingua na do outro como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e claro não esquecendo de almentar o ritimo das estocadas e o ritimo da masturbaçao-

- -se livra da boca de Shizuo- ar..voce não sente vontade de respirar?AHH Shizuo eu vou..gozar

-Eu tam..ah..bem estou quase gozando...

-Goze dentro de mim...(Naka ni dashite! xD)

Poucos segundos depois se pode ouvir um gemido mais alto de prazer do que os anteriores..ambos tinham chegado a apice juntos

-ah...-se joga ao lado de Izaya- Adorei!Quero te comer mais vezes!

-Baka...mais tenho que admitir voce é fantastico tem certeza que é a primeira vez que faz isso?

-Claro..Izaya..

-Que?

-Vamos continuar?

-Nao precisa o efeito doestimulante já passou e..

- -volta a ficar em cima do moreno- Não é porcausa do estimulante e por que eu ainda quero mais de voce –preciona o seu membro ainda duro contra a perna do moreno- Parece que meu amiguinho ainda não se acalmou

-O QUE? Voce não ta cansado?Seu pevertido!

-Voce que é o Pevertido aqui..acho que dessa vez vou querer voce de quatro

-Seu loirinho sem-vergonha!Eu não gosto ser comido de quatro!

-Eu quero –olhar mortal-

-Hai o_O –depois de Shizuo sair de cima de si,O moreno fica de quatro na cama-

-Agora diga que quer que eu entre em voce

-Voce realmente ama ouvir essas coisas,ne?

-isso ajuda a aumenta a minha fantasia

-Hentai -_-..Aff que droga!-faz bico- Voce sempre agiu como um uke envergonhado e agora fica fazendo essas coisas -_-''

-Besta –deita seu corpo sobre o do moreno e fala em seu ouvido- Como se voce não gostace dessas coisas –volta a aperta o membro ja desperto do moreno- anda fale logo!

-Onegai Shizu-chan entre novamente em mim..-novamente Izaya sente a sensaçao de ser invadido pelo grande dote de Shizuo(uhaha),so que dessa vez o loiro dava estocadas mais rapidas e brutas que antes-Ah voce ta parecendo algum tipo de maluco por sexo...

-E essa sua carinha e bundinha linda que me deixam assim

-Baka! (Eu estou sem criatividade para escreve mais entao vamos pular para parte deles exaustos na cama o/ -leva tijolada-)

Dessa vez Shizuo deixa o corpo cair em cima de Izaya

-Izaya..vou ter dar mais 5 minutos para voce

-Mas..cinco..minutos para que?O_o –o moreno falava com dificuldade por causa do cansaço-

-Quero ter pelo menos mais 2 seçoes com voce

-NÃO T.T CHEGA T.T Isso já ta virando estupro

-Hum voce é um fraco

-A culpa não é minha se voce tem um apetite insaciavel

-Você é que me deixou assim!gora assuma a responsabilidade!

-A reponsabilidade de ser comido pela 3 vez na mesma noite mesmo estando cansado?Quem dera as responsabilidades fosse tao boas assim –sorisso pervo-

-AH! –Pula novamente em cima de Izaya-

-Hey e os 5 minutos?

-Foram para o inferno no momento que voce falou isso!

E mais uma vez se ouve gemidos loucos de prazer e paixao(-q)saindo da quela quarto...

Especial:

O primeiro beijo de Kasuka!

Era uma tarde domingo ensolarada..Um garoto moreno procura por seu irmaozinho em um parquinho que ficava perto de sua casa

-KASU-CHAN!Cade você?

-Onii-chan! –corre em direçao de Shizuo-

-Você demorou!Mamae, papai e eu estavamos preocupados!

-Gomenasai –abaixa a cabeça-

-Não fique assim –passa a mão pelos cabelos de Kasuka- Não foi uma bronca

-Hai...nee onii-chan posso fazer uma pergunta?

-O que?

-Como é um beijo de lingua?

-O que? –cora- bem..ele ocorre normalmente quando duas pessoas que se amam demosntram afeto

-Pessoas que se amam?Se é assim me mostre como é!Afinal eu amo voce nii-chan

-Não -_-

-O que? T.T entao voce não me ama

-Não é isso e..-olha para o rosto emburrado de Kasuka- aff tudo bem –olha ao redor para ve se não tinha ninguem- Eu te beijo mais não conta para ninguem!

-Hai! –da um sorriso besta de felicidade-

-Aff –agacha e começa a encarar a boquinha pequena de Kasuka-

-Onii-chan?

-Nada..-Da um empulso com a mao fazendo o menor cair no chão-

-ITAI!

-Baka –Sobe em cima de Kasuka e depois avança na boca do menor enfiando desesperadamente sua pequena lingua na quela boquinha pequena-

-ah..-No começo fica com vergonha mais começa a acompanhar o ritimo do maior retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo desespero mais logo o ar falta e separa do beijo deixando um filete de saliva entre a sua lingua e de seu irmao- Onii-chan beijo de lingua é muito bom!Quero beijos assim mais vezes!

-Eu..

O mais velho e interrompido quando sente uma presença em frente aos dois

-Pevertido!Que feio Shizuo-kun Fica agarrando seu irmaozinho no meio do parque!

-O QUE? Ú.Ú –sai de cima de Kasuka e começa a encarar a criatura que falava- Eu não sou pevertido!E onde voce estava se escondendo?E como sabe meu nome?

-Não interessa!HAHAHA Vou mediverti muito gritanto aos quatro ventos que Shizuo-kun estava agarrando seu pequeno irmao

-Você não vai falar nada ú.ú –pucha o cabelo do moreno-intrometido- Se falar alguma coisa com alguem eu te mato ú.ú

-Ui que medo! –sorisso sadico-

-Onii-chan esquece ele !Vamos para casa..

-Eu..-sente o garoto escapando de suas maos e sair correndo-

- O SHIZUO-KUN ESTAVA BEIJANDO O KASUKAAAAAAA!

-Kasuka vai para casa!Avise para a kaa-chan que eu jaja volto!Preciso matar essa pulga maldita ú.ú –começa a correr em direçao- CALE A BOCA!EU VOU TE MATAR!

-Onii-chan –coloca sua mao em seus labios e sussurra bem baixinho- Quero te beijar mais vezes...

Fim xD

Nota da corregidora-de-erros-Yami-chan:

Letí e suas fantasias com camarão ninguem merece viu -_- ela fez ate musica com camarao é claro q depois d primeira frase era td p maiores d 18 mais td bem, ela tava bebada quando escreveu isso meu ,tinha um bando d coisa sem nexo x.x bem espero q tenha gostado da fic e q as partes q eu editei de p entender -.- arigatou e ja nee =P

Leti:

Finalmente terminei esse capitulo o/ e consegui comprir:''Ultimo capitulo sempre tem que ser maior que os outros'' *...*  
Esse foi meu primeiro lemon,provavelmente ficou bobinho + eu dei o meu melhor ú.ú/  
Arigato por todos que leram,comentaram e add nos favoritos o/  
Brigada Yami-chan por me ajudar o/  
Bye,bye!  
kissus!


End file.
